Kiss the Cook
by Enexi
Summary: The greatest (unheard of) chef of modern time, she's studied under the greatest cooks in the UK and Japan! Deciding to move back home, and make a name for herslef in the heart of Tokyo after completing her studies Yuri Miyoushi opens up her very own restaurant that quickly becomes praised by renowned critics and reviewers nationwide. Oh, and she's also a cannibal...
1. Moon Eyes

**Kiss The Cook**

 _"Hunger gives flavour to the food."_

 _― Amit Kalantri_

* * *

 _It was her eyes that stopped him as well as became the catalyst of the events that if he'd only known what walking down a dank alley would bring, Tsukiyama very well might have turned around in fear that very moment..._

 _The moon was full, the air was fresh and clean from the recent downpour, washing away the scent of blood from all but the most sensitive of noses and hungry ghouls._

 _His competition for the girl lay lifelessly against the concrete, chucked aside like a child would a toy that no longer held their attention. Such a weak, useless fool… he was an Class A ghoul, nothing like the likes of, the now dead, scrounger._

 _Her back against the cold wall, the girl, looking up at him and seeing a crescent mask covering the left side of his face—looked at him in such a way that made Tsukiyama pause over her, as if he was some savior. She should know better, he thought. His kakugan shined bright red; even frighteningly so, and the darkness around him accentuated it to make his visible eye the only light shining in the night._

 _That should've been enough to tell her what he truly was._

 _He was no savior. Tsukiyama would feast upon her, tonight._

"Are you going to eat me?"

" _Oh, but of course,_ mon cheri."

 _A chuckle was heard, and yet it never occured that it was from himself..._

 _What a funny human… though, perhaps he also, was unwell? Perhaps she withdrew into the safety of her own mind to escape the terror in order to cope with her inevitable demise? The way she spoke bother him oddly enough, it was too calm. A perturbing outcome to be denied the satisfying sight of fear in your victim's eyes._

 _Should he wait then? Draw it out, allow the realization to sink in a bit more and have it seep into her core? Delayed gratification always had the best payout; lying in wait inside a fabricated disguise of protection. That's all this was… just another means of prolonging the hunt and marinating the main course._

 _The smell emanating from her was heavenly, it was tempting him to break his resolve and devour her right then and there. Her eyes, pale and luminescent, were beautiful and he felt a dangerous pull from them. Blood red met stardust._

Moon-Eyes _, the would-be-savior named her. Just like the one above them, big and bright against the dark skies of Tokyo. Her dark tresses were the same; like the spun darkness that webbed the lights together and trapped the planetoid._

 _Once more, the alarming thought that he was looking at the elusive night sky within a sole being was startling. Would a star fall if he killed her, would a planet die? It only seemed logical that she belonged to another constellation, or abandoned by a distant universe unlike this one._

 _The sudden track of mind that led to the cliche made him cringe,_ 'what the hell, Shuu?!' _Blinking, he returned to the cold indifference that was far more appropriate than contemplating a possible astral being._

 _Stepping closer to her and inhaling the aroma, he shivered._

 _Astral or not, she would be perfect for tonight's entrèe._

" _It's okay," Moon-Eyes muttered, "if this is how I go, I don't mind." She seemed at peace with her demise now, regardless of the struggle he witnessed not moments before stumbling upon her. "If it is someone like you, I think it'd be best. Besides," she laughed ruefully "it would be a fitting end for me."_

 _Silence hung heavy in the air and it felt like an eternity before the sound of his shoes broke it as he moved towards her and knelt over her prone body. She'd given the invitation, all he had to do now was follow through._

 _Tearing his eyes away from hers to better concentrate on her flesh, inching closer, hands on the cold, wet stone beside her head; Tsukiyama took a deep breath. A juicy, tangy aroma floated up from her ghost-like skin with the subtlest hint of something sweet hiding underneath. He moaned._

This scent…Her blood is what I imagine fruit to taste like.

" _Please, I'm ready now sir."_

Sir? _He felt bewildered yet amused as he threw his head back in a dramatic laugh, hand going up to his mask. "You speak to me as though I were a gentleman and not some vile creature ready to swallow you down, piece by delicious piece_ mon cheri!" _He exclaimed punctuated by another little fit._

Moon-Eyes _simply shrugged from her position beneath him, offering up a tiny smile and a light chuckle of her own. "You speak like one." Lifting a hand to his face her smile grew as she marveled at the softness of his skin. "A monster? No. An angel… yea, a beautiful angel; and your eye…I love the colors. I'm glad I could see something like this before I died."_

 _The look she gave him—it was almost as if they shared some kind of understanding—some_ secret _that he could not even begin to grasp. This-and her eyes-made him believe that she_ was _something far from ordinary._

 _Startled, he jerked his face away as though her touch burned him when in reality it was her words._

 _He got to his feet and retreated further away as the conflict within himself intensified. He knew he had to leave, but it didn't make sense! She was willing! She wanted to die, why didn't he_ just _eat her?! Walking backwards even more, his back hit the wall. Tsukiyama watched as she sat up and her face contorted into utter despair,_ she _reached out for_ him! _It was absurd, but it was like she was begging him not to go, not to leave her_ alive.

" _Pardonnez-moi ma dame, et bonne soirée_." _He bowed as his mask mocked her pain. Though there was no smile on his face. Sweeping is arm back up elegantly, he leapt into the sky and out of the alley of the dark, dank, and pitiful._

 _Only one thought remained:_ Farewell Moon-Eyes _._

* * *

 ** _Three months later_**

"This is still cold in the middle! Who cooked this?!" Yuri roared storming through the back end of the kitchen of her restaurant. It had only been open for a couple of months but after good business and rave reviews from renowned critics, it had quickly reached acclaimed status. Thus came a reputation that had to be maintained. Being the head chef and owner, she ruled her kitchens with an iron fist and a sharp eye; keeping her staff and their entrees' to standard. Anything that was subpar never touched a server's hands and should such a travesty occur, there was hell to pay.

"Well? Anyone want to fess up?" She shouted as her tightly bound hair snapped behind her like a silk whip.

Out of the den of sizzling food, clattering pans and singing knives came a rather timid and embarrassed voice. "Uhh…M-ma'am I-I did…" A young man with shaggy, auburn hair stepped forward.

"Harada…" she sighed deeply "why am I not surprised? Honestly, despite me telling you multiple times the correct temperature to cook steak you somehow still manage to screw it up. I don't care that you're a newbie here, if I tell you something more than once, I expect it to be done right!" She barked throwing the practically mooing slab of meat at his feet. Stalking over to the counter she grabbed two slices of brioche and slapped them against the sides of his head. "What are you Harada?!" She demanded as he began to quiver, his eyes shut tight in humiliation. The other cooks either giving him pitying looks or averting their gazes.

"A-an idiot sandwich…"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Yuri smirked.

"AN IDIOT SANDWICH CHEF!" He cried loud enough for the whole kitchen to hear.

"That's right," she smiled removing the brioche from his ears "and until I see a proper meal produced from your hands that'll be your name. Is that understood everyone?!" She said as poor Harada nodded to a chorus of, "yes Head Chef' from everyone else in the kitchen as he slunk back to his station.

Shaking her own head in exasperation Yuri cast her eyes skyward as though asking for strength. She'd just about had it with that rookie. She'd been babysitting him for over a week now and he was constantly making mistakes; no more competent than a toaster that kept burning bread. "At least a toaster actually cooks the damn bread though." She snarled returning to her own food to make the final touches.

The calming white noise of whisks in bowls, pans thudding against stoves, and plates being passed from person to person as she reached her station helped to cool her temper. Everyone in the kitchen was giving her a wide berth now and she took a deep, settling breath. Since she had recently fired a young woman a week before they were terrified of her _._

It hadn't been pretty...their fear was justified, but that woman had been let go for good reason. She was a terrible, pathetic excuse for a cook. When Yuri had explained this to her professionally during her termination, said bitch had snapped and resorted to calling Yuri's own culinary skills into question. Enraged, the argument had only escalated; and Yuri almost turned it physical by slapping the uppity little wrench right across her face. The nerve of that–

Clenching her fists and closing her eyes she took another even breath. It didn't matter anymore. Focus on the food. That was what was most important. With her center restored, she returned to the task at hand.

"Head Chef, there's an order for the 'Midnight Special' on table eight." A server called through the window.

"Alright! I'm on it soon as this is done." She responded throwing a dash of salt onto the plate of duck breasts. Finishing it up with a garnish and arranging the vegetables she passed it off to another server before disappearing into the back to procure the ingredients for the special order.

The meat, as well as the dish, was a family secret; or so was her excuse. She guarded them both tightly and refused to share her knowledge. None other than her would ever prepare the meal all her customers applauded. Another stipulation for working here of course; and if someone couldn't accept that, well then, they were out.

Even with such strict rules in place there was a lingering curiosity regarding the dish among her employees. Some still wondered about why only she could make that order. After all, it couldn't be that difficult, could it? They wanted to question her but after seeing the first few brave ones who did get the boot for it, they didn't dare.

It was mostly out of pride that Yuri told her underlings they were prohibited, but there was another very specific reason behind her warnings. The truth of the matter was that she simply didn't want them knowing that the secret ingredient in the special was human organs.

The organs used would always be pre-chopped off-site and in easily concealable containers, which she then brought into work and placed in the fridge; kept in a metal safe in the back of the cooler which only she possessed the keys to. After all, walking out of the cooler with a bucket containing a whole heart resting on ice wouldn't go over well. Hence the reason she did all the chopping at home and returned the carefully disguised, innocent looking pieces to work the next day.

'Midnight Special' though cliché, provided the perfect lack of information regarding the contents and her customers seemed to love it. She also wasn't that imaginative when it came to naming her dishes, so it worked out.

Her customers loved it so much so that it was the second most requested order on the menu so she had to keep the portions small. If she didn't, she'd be running out on a regular basis and that would cause problems in more ways than one.

People would always ask what exactly it was that filled their stomachs and it was always a bit of a thrill. She never gave a straight answer, instead smiling politely and replying "it's a family secret" before heading back into the kitchen after thanking them for their kind words. No one was ever the wiser or realized what it was they had just consumed.

The kick she got out of serving humans to themselves was a rush and it was that excitement that had her putting the dish on the menu in the first place. The adrenaline surge she got from the risk of being found out was like nothing else and then the satisfaction of seeing her customers enjoy the most sinful of sins and get away with it; she wanted to smile like a madwoman every time they complemented her.

The key to everything was caution. She did not need any Doves on her doorstep and carelessness would certainly bring them knocking. She wasn't a Ghoul by any means but as she prepared her ingredients for tonight's dish, she thought there really wasn't much that separated her from them. The one thing she lacked was the abilities and advantages that came with being one. She still killed and consumed her fellow man and that would be all the Doves needed to hand down a death sentence or lock her away for the rest of her life.

Making her selection, she grabbed a small container of diced lung. A bit of seasoning and cooked medium-well, it would look like any other animal organ. It wasn't a hard task, making human look like dead animal. After all, humans were animals weren't they? Cow, sheep, goat; she could do it all. As long as the customers didn't complain. there was no reason to suspect.

The meat began to brown to a proper color, leaving the inside just pink enough. She added the last of the spices for the presentation and began to plate. This dish would remain simple and elegant.

Each meal was like a ballet, each element a dancer, musician a part of the stage. Complimenting, and strengthening... adding what other did not, making up for what another lacked. Occasionally Yuri felt like adding a spice ruined the natural flavor of the meat she worked with but alas, it was necessary to disguise her cooking.

"Order up!" She yelled, placing the food on the rolling cart ready for table five.

* * *

"Oh Tsukiyama you are just too much!" The bright red headed woman beside him laughed. Julie, a tourist vacationing in Japan, had run into her dashing date for the night two weeks ago and been instantly smitten. With his flair for the finer things in life and his elegant manner he'd treated her like a noble lady from a fairy-tale and who was she to deny her girlish fantasies? Besides, she was only going to be in Japan for another couple of weeks before returning home anyway.

" _Ah, but Mon petite, it's is most definitely true!"_ Tsukiyama smiled as he took her hand in his, kissing her delicate fingers which made her giggle and blush.

"Excuse my intrusion but your food has arrived." The clean cut maître'd informed as the platters of food were placed before the couple before silver domes were removed to reveal the dish beneath. Steam wafted up to their noses, Julie inhaling and sighing blissfully as she appeared to drool. However, Tsukiyama seemed visibly startled, smile falling from his face and eyes zeroing in on the innocent looking food on his plate _._

"This smells divine, thank you," lifting her fork and knife Julie began to eat. Cooing with delight as the first bite of succulent meat hit her tongue she smiled and closed her eyes to savor the taste. Swallowing she took a few more bites before she noticed her date wasn't eating. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?" She asked curiously.

Blinking away his shock he chuckled and smiled charmingly over to her. "Of course my dear," flipping his napkin out over his lap he lifted his utensils over his plate "but to truly enjoy a gourmet meal such as this one must first admire the presentation." He explained which seemed to be reason enough for her as she went back to her own meal.

Eyeing the plate before him once more Tsukiyama speared the meat with his fork and lifted it to his lips. There had been something odd about the scent that rose from this particular plate and it lingered still as the morsel came nearer and nearer to his mouth. Why did his mouth water at the sight of this particular dish?

Past the barrier of his lips as they closed over the polished surface of the fork to drag the bite off and into his mouth the answer became clear and it took every scrap of his willpower to keep from letting his eyes roll back into his head and groan as the flavors exploded inside his mouth.

 _HUMAN!_ This was _HUMAN FLESH!_ Cooked and seasoned as if it were steak but this was far from some fattened cow. It tasted like food! Real, divine, delicious food! It didn't taste like shit, like he expected it to. A small sound of delight escaped him anyway and his date chuckled."I see you've stopped admiring it and finally tried it. Good isn't it?"

"Good simply does not do such a marvelous, culinary experience justice…." He breathed while eagerly taking another bite and shuddering. _Tres Bien!_ Yes that was the taste! Masked and cooked to fool the human tongue with salt and pepper but this was no mere cow's lung which would have turned to ash upon his tongue! The chef had cooked it to perfection and for the first time in his life, he was eating with humans without fear of searching for a bathroom after. If he had to hazard a guess this organ belonged to a deliciously young woman.

A sudden, powerful and gluttonous urge nearly overtook him as he began to eat faster than he had intended. Savoring the food was practically forgotten in favor of simply eating. Bite after bite was consumed with no one wise to the beast that lurked among the innocent flock.

' _I'm feasting on this delicious flesh, and none but I know it!? This is truly comical!'_

He had always dreamed of enhancing his dining experience in a similar fashion as humans. Thus why the _Restaurant_ exists, it was a fetish of his, he supposed; to play human was hobby of sorts. He watched the way they cooed and fawned over their fancy dishes and exclaimed over the subtle hints of this flavor or that spice and longed to taste them upon his own tongue and here he was, getting to experience that and the added thrill of doing it with them...

He watched his date continue to eat utterly oblivious and a manic glee overtook him. The fool was eating human and she didn't even know! What would Julie taste like cooked, he wondered? He'd been imagining her taste raw since they had been going out. Sweet and full, heavy like the cloying scent of a bouquet of lilies but now he wondered…would it change to something more robust and savory if cooked? Spicy even? Squeezing his legs together under the table he took a deep breath to calm himself as he chewed, masking his fantasies as he enjoyed the texture and flavor of his dinner.

Normally Tsukiyama did not indulge in dates unless it was to woo a particularly divine piece of prey into his hands or to keep up appearances. This time had been a bit of both since a foreigner could easily disappear and the Doves needed to see him being human after all.

The restaurant choice had been random off of a list of many that were up and coming but had yet to be tried. Now? Oh this one was going to be a repeat favorite. A restaurant with a chef that served human to humans? How truly divine!

 _"Ahhh that was delicious…" Julie sighed laying her silverware daintily across her now clean plate and dabbing at her mouth delicately "and it looks like you must have thought so too! You've nearly cleared your plate too!" She exclaimed brightly._

 _"I suppose I did." He chuckled slightly not even having to feign embarrassment at her comment. Between his enjoyment of the food and his wandering mind all but the vegetables had vanished and those he was hesitant to consume. If he did he knew what would come next and vomiting up such delightful morsels into a toilet would be a crime._

"Not a fan of vegetables Tsukiyama?" She asked.

He was saved from having to explain himself as the waiter arrived to collect the dirty plates. "Can we interest you in desserts? We have a wonderful Crème Brule?" He offered.

 _J_ ulie looked over to Tsukiyama hopefully and was about to say yes, but he was ready to end the night. He'd had a lovely evening and didn't wish to ruin it by extending it further. "Thank you but I believe we will have to pass on that offer." He replied as Julie pouted and the waiter bowed and left with the dirty dishes.

"You didn't have to turn down dessert so quickly…." Julie mumbled swirling her drink around as she regarded him over the top of it, pouting.

"I simply wished to continue our evening elsewhere dearest," reaching to capture her hand he smiled disarmingly at her "'for the night is young and so are we?' Is that not the saying my dear?"

Julie blushed prettily and all grumpiness over missed desert was forgotten as the waiter returned with their check and Tsukiyama whisked it up off the table before his date could even try to peek at it. As the waiter turned to leave he realized he was losing his only chance to ask about the mystery meal as well as the cook behind it, and raw panic shot through him. No! He had to know!

His hand was on the young man's arm before he even realized it and both waiter and Julie were staring at him. "Ah, please excuse my rudeness good sir, but I must ask you-that is…the 'Midnight Special'—the chef who made it? Please, I need to know!" He nearly begged. "A name…?"

Flashing Tsukiyama an almost knowing smile the young man looked at his arm silently asking to be released. When he was he replied. "Chef Miyoushi did, sir. She's the head chef and owner of this establishment."

"I see…" Tsukiyama murmured as Julie crossed her arms and glared at him from her seat. "May I request to see her and offer our compliments?" he asked eagerly as he walked over to Julie and offered her his hand. "My date and I simply adored the dish tonight and it would not feel right leaving without saying so to the owner!" He proclaimed.

The waiter regarded them both as the woman stood to join her date, clearly less enthused than he was and thought about it. They clearly weren't going to leave until getting what they, he, wanted and sighed. "One moment." He said before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"You've got another one, boss," the waiter who had just returned from Tsukiyama's table said to Yuri as he brushed past to place the dirty dishes in the washer "table eight. Two of 'em. The man was asking and he seemed a bit strange," heading back towards the line to take the next table their plates he stopped by Yuri "even grabbed me to make sure he could ask about the chef that made the special. Could have just asked when he paid the bill…."

She had been expecting that very question as soon as the order had been placed but that didn't mean she liked handling it during a rush."Tell them I'm too busy, I'm sure they'll live," she snapped but paused when his words sunk in. Setting down her knife she turned to look at him. "Shiki, he grabbed you?"

Shiki nodded and a new wave of anger washed over Yuri. It was one thing to be a little rough with each other in the kitchen. Even the 'Idiot sandwich' thing earlier was considered a rite of passage and after it happened she had heard some of the others joking with Harada about their rookie nick names. A customer laying a hand on her staff or vice versa did not happen, not on her watch.

"Table eight, yes?" She repeated voice flat and unamused.

"Yes chef." Shiki replied a smile on his face as he watched her head for the doors that lead into the dining room. Pushing back his sleeve he looked at his arm where the customer had grabbed him and frowned. There were red, angry hand marks imprinted on his skin. A few of them were already starting to deepen in color and bruise.

The clatter of paying customers and low conversation was the charm of the _Suiren_. The ambiance of tinkling wine glasses and attractive evening laughter assisted the mood-many traveled far and wide to Yuri's proud little restaurant. The orange glow of the lamps bounced off the rustic paint imitating a summer sunset; warm color schemes had always been her favorite despite the fact that she was a winter not a fall.

The aura of the dining floor had always been relaxing and romantic, however walking out of the kitchens she realized today things were not as they should be. Instead of the hum of pleasantries and subtle laughter, distinct loud voices that exceeded the proper etiquette for fine dining carried over everyone else.

Table eight.

So these were the people causing the disturbance, a color blind dandy and a screeching harpy? Oh, joy…

She walked purposeful and steady with her fists clenched at her sides. From where she could see, the man in the abhorred violet suit wasn't the one causing such a ruckus so much as it was the _camilla_ sitting in front of him. Everyone around her kept glancing behind them. _Rude._ All of their eyes screamed it, and she could tell by the grimaces that the candle-lit mood had been spoiled.

"Good evening, I was told you had requested to see me…?" Yuri looked to both the man and woman, sizing up the man who had the balls to pry her from her work. She'd wished it was the female, she wanted to unleash her passive-aggressive furry onto her greatly.

"Ah Chef Miyoushi," The man rose and grasped her hand. Her nerves spiked and her face flushed as he kissed her flesh. "I simply must bestow a kiss upon the talented hand of the one who has charmed and presented this... _Ce délicieux palais_!" Sharp eyes hypnotized her from beneath his bangs as he bowed gentlemanly before her. "I consider myself a bit of a gourmet you see, a connoisseur of all things refined and I am constantly in search of new things to amaze me. Your cuisine has certainly done that and more." He smiled.

The irrupt introduction caught Yuri off guard and she nearly leapt out of her skin at the sudden contact. His grip was smooth cold, a stark contrast to harden skin of her working hands. "E-excuse me, but you are–"

"If it does any more than that Tsukiyama, I am leaving you with the damn bill and nothing else!" The woman at the table snapped getting to her feet in a huff. "Honestly would you do this to if she were a man?!"

A deep rumbling came from the purplette man, "Oh but of course, _mon cheri!"_ The man caught Yuri around the waist, spinning her about as if she were a dancing partner. A rather undignified yelp came from her, and his date squawked. "A true culinary excavator does not stop at such trivial things as gender, when showing his appreciation to an outstanding artist." He purred tilting his head back at the woman and placing a hand over his heart. He also garnered a number of odd looks and whispers from the other patrons. Yuri's cheeks burnt. What the ever loving hell was that? "Tsukiyama Shuu, _mademoiselle."_ He finally supplied, turning his grin towards her.

"Y-You…!" His date stammered going red in the face but for whole another reason. "This was a nice evening until you ruined it," she hollered, making everyone politely turn their heads away with looks of horror on their faces "we could have just left for the next spot but no. You just HAD to thank the 'chef' and suddenly you're kissing her hand and spinning her around?!" She demanded jabbing an accusatory finger in Yuri's direction. "I don't buy that 'I'd do that with a man too' garbage Tsukiyama! You're doing this on purpose, and I am not a fan!" She hissed.

My God, she's loud… Yuri placed a hand over her right ear and cringed.

" _My dearest,"_ Tsukiyama started, turning to face her. "Such an ugly color you wear...jealousy doesn't suit you."

The red on her face got darker, and her eyes squinted hatefully. Julie's screeching became louder, but to Yuri, it faded to white noise in the background.

What was happening!? The couple's display was despicable, the _Suiren_ wasn't small by any means, but their voices certainly carried and filled the room easily. Regardless, the look in the man's eyes as they slid over her, reminded her of a seductive viper. They captivated her... Yuri couldn't remember the last time she encountered such a look, and her heart which raced wouldn't still even after looking away.

He'd touched her. Spun her around like in those corny old movies and it terrified her. The involuntary shaking her hands did was both unsettling and infuriating all at once. Yuri prided herself with her ability to avoid physical contact as much as she could, and this _man_ , broke every barrier—disregarded her personal bubble, without a care or any consideration.

Still, a part of her couldn't deny that there was something in her that... _liked it_. Yuri's insides had turned and for a time she thought it was sickness, not the flattery. She could still feel where he'd kissed and the more the bitch screeched the happier she was. What was wrong with her?!

She blinked, coming to her senses.

The scene before her was unacceptable in her establishment, scaring her customers! This certainly would make it to _Yelp!_ And if she saw her ratings go down, Yuri would skin them both alive. The jewel tone eyes that burned like fire, slowly lapped at her skin before locking onto the shrieking harpy.

Ok, maybe she'll keep his eyes.

"Julie... _dear._ Have I not shown you all the courtesies any respectable man would? The dinner dates, the shopping sprees, _extravagant suites_. I must say, I've shown more promise in my role in this arrangement than perhaps, _you_ , one might say. So I do not appreciate this villainous picture you are trying to paint me." His voice was sweet and melodious, but the bite of his undertone had venom; and like so, Yuri found his movements hypnotic, graceful, like water. She could see why the woman wanted to sink her claws into this one, she'd put an iron grip on him as well if he was hers.

"And I do not appreciate you turning the lovely ambiance of this place stagnant." He rounded to her, capturing her powdered chin in his fingers, "now if you be a dear and bring the car around that would lovely, _my sweet._ I believe we have outstayed our welcome, unfortunately…" _Because of you_.

This couldn't _possibly_ be happening. The whole affair had been utterly destroyed and was thrown in her face in mockery. All because of that _rat!_ Julie had never been more humiliated in her life, let alone treated like an unwanted side-dish. Any man would _die_ to wait upon her, and here she was being chastised like an ignorant child by the rich arm candy she acquired during her month long vacation.

He was supposed to be dotting on _her!_

"S-Shuu-" Julie stuttered, "you can't mean that! I mean, surely by now you feel more than just an _arrangement_ between us." She begged, placing her arms on his shoulders, trying to sweet-talk him.

Yuri wanted to gag, this was getting to be too much and the scene playing out in front of all of her and she felt so sorry for the poor people present. She needed to end this before she started getting complaints or security involved. For not having the dispute resolved peacefully would definitely leave a bad reputation on her.

Obviously it was more of the woman's sickening display and her banshee-like voice that caused most of the discomfort, and she could tell that this 'Shuu' was trying to minimize the damage, but it was apparent it wasn't enough to get her out.

"Excuse me, sir, madam—I greatly appreciate your patronage; but this is a respectable establishment, and any more of a scene and I will have to ask for an escort to walk you to the door." She cut into the dispute with an even, professional voice, showing that she could take control of any situation, and that she had her guests' interests at heart.

Inside though, she wanted to scream louder than the harpy. What the hell do these people think they were? _The Jerry Springer Show_?! With all their glamour and flash, you would think they'd have more class than this. Ugh these people make me sick, she thought, biting her tongue to keep from speaking out.

Tsukiyama picked up on the hidden tone, his lips thinned. He was being threatened with banishment with an unfavorable outcome of authorities pushing him out the doors, and it was all because of that _woman_ he catered to!

 _Damn her!_

"Yes, but of course, _ma dame._ We will leave you and your company peace. Please accept my deepest apologies for our rude disruptions…" Tsukiyama bowed, offering his hand before him. "May I shake your hand once more, _madmoizelle?'_

Yuri hesitated, she looked over to the woman behind him and saw her face bright red with fury and puffy eyes. She thought against encouraging the well-to-do gentleman, but if anything, the desire to upset his plus-one was reason enough to place her calloused, worked hands into his smooth ones and blushed when they touched his lips. Yuri tried to lie to herself that she hoped he hadn't asked for more contact, that he hadn't tried to flirt with her, in front of everyone. That she didn't want it—couldn't want it...but she did. It'd been a measly five minutes and this...this rich, suck-up SOB already had her pining? No. No of course not. It merely caught her off guard.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you have enjoyed your time here, and that everything was to your liking." She attempted to retract her hand, but the dandy held tightly as he stood up tall once more. _What now?!_

Tsukiyama smiled brightly and covered her hand with both of his, and that was when she felt something slide under her fingers. "Everything was nothing short of divine, I pray that I will not be turn away at the door upon my next visit, yes? _Au revoir ma douce."_

Yuri only vaguely remembered nodding and watching the man gather his fussing attachment, who continued to glare daggers in her direction as she was guided out the glass doors; closing quietly behind them (if it wasn't for the man, she was more than certain the woman would have slammed them as hard as she could.)

Oh God... _oh God!_ Everyone was still staring at her and the silence was choking her, everyone had stopped eating to watch the disgraceful (and alarming) event unfold in front of her. Her face burned with anger and embarrassment. At that moment Yuri swore that if she received one, _even one_ bad review, she would make good on her promise to herself.

The chef looked down in her hand saw it was white card with elegant scribbling, she turned it around to find a name and number. ' _Call any time: Shuu Tsukiyama.'_

 _When did he have time to write this!?_

Yuri scoffed, did he really believe she would give his obnoxious ass the time of day?! She chuckled, _yeah right._ She walked back to the kitchens placing the card into her apron pockets hoping to forget about it, she would throw it away later.

Later that evening the joys of well cooked meal in a low-lit dining room was savored. Tsukiyama, though starved for the blessed silence that came with fine dining, found himself still perturbed.

Julie tasted nothing like how he wanted her to...

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I hope the first chapter was to your liking. I've been battling with the story swarming around in my brain fr literally months now, and I've only now just posted the first chapter despite having been writing further one and tweaking every word I write... lol**

 **There have been a lot of contradictory things in the series itself I've been battling with that are small, minor details but nonetheless I feel to be important. Like instance, normal things can't cut a ghoul, but a tea cup cut kaneki... so my thoughts of course go immediately to: If in a fit of desire, Tsukiyama gets scratched or bit, does he bleed? O_o**


	2. Doors

Chapter 2 - Doors

It had been a week. _A week!_ Filled with nothing but refusals and disappointments, and it rather set Tsukiyama on edge. No… perhaps that wasn't the right word for this feeling, for the frustration that ran through him felt more like an indescribable outrage. Every day he returned empty handed, save for the sweet sound of her voice echoing out the backdoors, it seemed enough to make have him crawling back, like a dog begging for more scraps; it seemed even now he had no shame.

Ever since the first meeting with his alluring flower, the charming Ms. Miyoushi, her underlings would declined him instead when he called upon her. Sometimes they would even downright turn him away after his meal, graciously informing him of his invitation was refused for the sake of her duty to her customers (and the sake of her sanity he heard a man mutter once). The continued line being fed to him gave him a bitter sting to both his pride and patience.

Turning on his computer, the saved tab with the title of a restaurant was still there. Shuu never took it down and it had become a permanent resident on his browser. The design was so simple and plain, he'd scoffed, but not for the first time at seeing it; it needed a lovely picture of her! As grand as simplicity could be and as easy on the eyes it was, it held no candle to her. Tsukiyama glanced over their menu for the thousandth time, the limited background info they provided irked him. It detailed their staff and history, stupid unimportant rubbish like the date of construction, and things not specifically pertaining to _her_. It, by far, wasn't enough. Tsukiyama found himself pouring over every last detail the ghoul hoped would give him more insight of the owner.

"Ah ha!" Bingo, now here was something! Wide-eyed, he scrolled closer to the small footnote listed under the outside picture of the building. " _Tokyo Branch Establishment Owner: Yuri Miyoushi"_ He read out loud. "Yuri…" That was when he first found her full name, and marveled how it perfectly rolled off his tongue, it beguiled him that there was very little written about her; her degree in culinary arts and her time in the UK was far too little. _It wasn't enough!_ To top it all off, she _still_ hadn't called him...

Tsukiyama gritted his teeth while carding his fingers through his hair, why was she turning him away? From the very moment the ghoul smelt her, before their eyes even met, he knew she was the same human he spared in that dark alley three months ago. It was at the restaurant he discovered she was someone far more special and rarer than even he could have known. _A cannibal!_

Oh, the mere thought of her made both his mouth water and his heart jump. What would it be like to taste flesh like hers? A human that indulged in eating one's own kind, here in Tokyo?

 _What were the odds?!_

Thinking of her blood running down his throat as he bit into her shoulder...her supple breast—It would be ecstasy, he was sure! But oh, how they were so much alike. On the same coin, how would it feel to share recipes, go on walks, find similar interest and traits, laugh about odd habits human's had over a nice dinner...

The conflict inside him was a raging storm that fought against his very nature; the prospect of what could be versus the incessant presence of his hunger. Now, he reasoned with himself, he could keep the ghoul in him at bay, deny himself the taste of a lifetime for a the sake of allowing a _true_ diamond to exist, couldn't he? Surely he could if he truly wanted?

But _did_ he?

' _Oh lord…'_

Thoughts of eating her wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself fantasizing slipping her small, thin digits into his mouth—savoring them, tasting the oils on her fingers—then quickly severing them. Imagining the gratifying and spine-tingling sound of her bones crunching and snapping, gulping down her blood as he chewed the tender muscles. A long arousing moan drifted into the silence of Tsukiyama's lavish bedroom as fingers ghosted over his lips, he could feel the front of his pants tighten as the fantasy made him hard.

' _Oh yes, ma petite belle fleur…'_

The glow of his computer served to be the only light emitting into the darkness... _Suiren._ The name of her workplace that he had been fixated on ever since. His sweet treasure, the one who still eluded him resided there. It was her glorious castle and she reigned supreme; a majestic queen ruling over her land. It was her world in that building, and she commanded with an iron fist; he shivered as his hand drifted lower purposely.

Every time he was there, Tsukiyama relished in the sounds of her shouting, barking orders at her cooks and staff that only his acute hearing could pick up. The things her voice did to him, left him to suffer in an uncomfortable state each time. If she only knew how she captivated him, how he _yearned_ for her! It was just as if the days of his dear Kaneki were on repeat—replaying in his mind with an uncanny comparison.

Tsukiyama licked his lips, but unlike his _dear_ Kaneki, this one...this one was far greater, even sweeter than anything he could have hoped for from the one-eyed ghoul.

Compared to her, he was like spoiled rotten meat.

As crazy as that sounded, it felt more true each time he relived the moment he first took in her scent. The question once more entered his mind, could he live in this world without such a beauty?

Could he live for one moment, only to be plagued for a lifetime trying to relive her taste, her voice, _her eyes_ within his mind. That reality felt more of a curse to him, despite the blessed euphoria it would be to consume her.

" _Blast you!"_ Tsukiyama swore at the bright screen, as he grew harder. His hand gripping tightly over his clothed member, Yuri's face wasn't on it, only the clean white layout of the menu. Regardless of the pictureless screen, he found himself highly aroused all the same, just by remembering. Remembering her lovely petite form, how he would sometimes hear her voice drift into the dining floor and how the fire in her eyes heated his soul with a glare of contempt. Tsukiyama's voice hitched as he released his now matured cock from the confinement of his slacks and with a hiss, he began to touch himself.

"Mmmm...Yuri…" ' _yes, just like that, Yuri!'_

Tsukiyama chuckled. He was a sick, despicable man, but a man nonetheless. She said he was beautiful…when she said those words, something in him became unhinged; it was frightening and yet it made him feel something he could not name.

"Uhhhn... _oh, mon amour~!"_ Tsukiyama moaned as his climaxed approached, moving faster with elongated pumps. Minutes passed with sounds of labored breathing and deep moans filling the room. A sensual sigh was the warning before a long growl resonated throughout his body. The enamored ghoul had cummed onto the furnished computer desk. The white remanence ran down his hand that was now trembling…he felt unsatisfied, he needed more–he needed _her._

Not caring about the mess, he slouched in his chair and breathed heavily. The lingering high slowly left his body and still he thought of her. Wishing he'd used his efforts to pleasure her instead. He longed to see what she looked like as she rose to her pinnacle of ecstasy; only to watch his flower quiver and crash into fit of exhaustion. He wanted to see her eyes as he made her come again. Again and again, he would assault her with his unquenchable desire.

' _My_ Moon-eyes— _no,_ _Miyoushi._ _Yuri Miyoushi…_ ' "We will meet again, my flower, and soon." ' _I promise.'_

There was a knock that alerted Tsukiyama as he straightened himself and zipped his pants up, forgoing the mess dripping off the desk. Cleaning up wouldn't change anything, the smell alone would be clear to his devious actions.

"Master Shuu, dinner is ready."

Shuu looked up at the door revealing Kanae, his dear cousin. "Ah, Kanae! Yes, I'll be right down." The young boy bowed and exited the room, closing the door softly.

Taking one last glance at the computer, the ghoul sighed hopelessly. He wanted his little human; and Tsukiyama always got what he wanted…

* * *

Yuri's morning started with a glaring sun pouring over her. Blinking her eyes open, blurry at first, the digital clock on the nightstand slowly came into focus as she realized her jaw ached from the pressure of her teeth gnashing in her sleep. she didn't stop the cursing under her breath even after she threw the sheets off. It'd had been the repeating dream again, and though not all the details were there, the color of his eyes was still vivid enough to tell her it'd had been _that_ dream. She didn't have them every night, but enough to feel as though she'd been in a revolving movie that just kept getting rewound. The dream of being spared by a beautiful, red-eyed ghoul.

Grunting the displeasure of moving her dead weighted body, she made her way into the kitchen after visiting the bathroom and reached for the milk, next to where she stored a white boxed cooler. By the normal eye, a naive visitor would suspect only perhaps fishing supplies, or some other innocent nature; blind to the grotesque truth that it held fresh organs and packets of blood kept cold in ice.

Needless to say, she didn't entertain. Ever.

Slamming the fridge door shut with her foot, she poured a bowl of cereal while looking at her watch. 7:30am, she had an hour before she had to be at the restaurant to open up. Yuri sighed, the taste of artificial flavoring and wood shavings never appealed to her, but it was days like these where she just didn't care. Yuri stared blankly at the soggy ' _Wheat Puffs'_ while chewing like a lifeless automaton, she was too lazy to make anything really substantial. Glancing past the bowl, she recognized the thin white card with beautiful handwriting scrawled across it.

Oh yea, that happened…she wanted to forget the events of the man who gave her that card, but Yuri wondered more as to why she hadn't thrown it away like she'd plan to. Reaching out for it, she traced the refined edges with her thumb flipping it over this way and that, realizing it wasn't so intimidating as it first was. Now, now it was just a silly waste of ink and paper...

Honestly though, she huffed. If a man so interested in her could make all of this so complicated so quickly, it made more sense that she'd just kill the poor fool. It seemed like the most logical way to deal with such a nuisance. "Tsukiyama Shuu…" her voice scratched and popped due to exhaustion, the name matched the pompous, arrogant man; it looked flamboyant and dramatic just like him. It'd be a lie to say that this was first time she'd picked up the number and stared at it, liked it sprout lips and taunt her. Yuri contemplated shredding it, but she'd only to place it back down again. She had no idea what kept her from disposing the useless thing, but it played on her mind more than she cared to admit. Thoughts of ringing it, if just to finally feed her curiosity once and for all. That tiny incling didn't survive long before it was shot down as fast as it had formed. ' _No. Do not open that door, Yuri.'_ She chastised herself, ' _you don't give people like him an inch.'_

Dropping the spoon into the bowl with a resounding _clank_ , Yuri walked it to the sink and washed the remnants out. She didn't have the time for such meaningless things, just like before, he'll come again and she'd refuse. It was that simple, and so clear cut and it was all that would become of it. The call the authorities this time if need be, he'll be barred. Yes, that's what she'd do; there's no point in letting this continue anymore.

That's how she knew she should feel, but it wasn't...

Feeling like she was floating, Yuri felt dread thinking of no longer seeing the man waiting for her… it was a selfish desire and she knew that. Especially knowing she'd deny him each time, but still, it was… nice. It was nice to see someone, or perhaps it was only the thought a man waiting for her. She'd never had that before. Maybe that was the root of it all, the dark seed that started growing inside of her, making her yearn for something so forbidden. The quiet whisper inside told her to kill it. Kill it before it sprouted into something beyond her control; she agreed with the silent voice.

The ticking from her kitchen clock grounded Yuri, reminding her of what _did_ matter; of all the things that needed her attention. Time waited on no man, and certainly didn't wait on owners that pondered growing heartstrings. Today it was one of the rare days where instead of working the closing shift, she'd be opening and preparing along with Harada to train him. Normally she'd assign one of her more experienced workers to do this, but she didn't, and took the task up herself; everyone was shocked and for the life of her, she couldn't explain why.

A part of her said it was the weird funk that that horrid clown had put her in, and caused many of her chefs' to side eye her and whisper, another side generally wanted Harada to succeed and better himself. He had promise and had his shining moments, she saw who he might one day be, past all the stuttering and fumbles she saw a proud master of his own art. It didn't help that he had a kindness that unbeknownst to everyone else, would somewhat butter her up inside; but that was a side that couldn't see the light of day. What would happen if people began thinking she had a heart, and creating favoritism would only stir the pot even more.

So, on a early Monday morning, a shift _no one_ wanted, she got dressed and left; leaving an empty space behind that's only purpose was to trap the endless thoughts to fester inside.

* * *

A restless sigh escaped her lips as she knew a headache was forming. Yuri should have expected as much, and yet the tossing feeling of disappointment couldn't be ignored. Harada's face, red with embarrassment just stood there bowing past his waist.

Yuri arrived at the time when the restaurant should have been prepped and ready to open. She assigned the task to him two days ago when she felt it was time to test his capabilities working solo in the morning hours and challenge the boy, but evidently it was still too much responsibility.

"Harada, why do you think I left this to you? I expected more, I've let other go for lesser mistakes."

"Yes, Head Chef!" He shouted as he bowed low. He flinched when he heard the sound of her letting out another breath, in all honesty, he had no idea why she kept him on still. He was blessed just to still be stand there.

Yuri massaged her eyes, ' _that isn't the answer I wanted, you idiot.'_ "Ok look, you are the only one back here who cannot keep with the workload, Harada. If you can't improve, I'm firing you. That's all there is to it." She couldn't let rumors of her placing favorites spread, it would only cause conflict among the staff. Though despite of that, "so I'm going to help you; and I swear if you breathe a word to anyone, you will not only be fired but you won't have a recommendation to your name."

He had a good heart, she knew, and he worked hard. She picked up on that right from the beginning, but that doesn't produce results. Kindness didn't serve customers quality cuisine. Still, he had potential, and Yuri wanted him to harness it, mold it into a skill that shaped him into an excellent chef.

Why did she hire him? Why did she give this chaotic mess the time of day? Yuri liked to say she saw greatness in all the people she employed, granted there were those that disappointed her, (like the girl.) Harada had a keen eye for spices, he could tell when the flavor overtook the dish or how to remove blandidity that resembled cardboard. He could pick up on such subtle things, that it was remarkable, but when there was so much at once, his mind jumbled causing a racing motion of giving the right solution to the wrong problem.

"I'm sorry Head Chef…"

"That's not what's important right now, Harada. I'm going to help you. You have promise, and I want you to see that." She was lucky it was only them, the others would have been shocked and maybe even started whispering, had they heard what she said.

"Head Chef, but… why?" His eyes were wide, and Yuri could tell her sudden change confused him.

With hands on her hips and in all seriousness, she told him firmly, "Because, you remind me of myself when I was first starting out and if it wasn't for the respectful attitude and the improvements you _have_ been making I wouldn't be saying this...and," her voice went soft, like she was recalling a distant memory, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the one who believed in me when no one did."

* * *

"Hello, welcome to _Suiren_ , allow me to take your order."

"Ah, yes, I will have the same as usual. The ' _Midnight Special'_ please."

The waiter bowed, and left to place the order, "Oh, but please, would you do me a great favor? Would the wonderful Ms. Miyoushi grace my table, if she could?"

"Sir-" The well-groomed maitre d hesitated, he know the regular that persistently asked for the owner, it was like clockwork, and many of the workers would recognize him before he was even greeted at the door. They started to whisper that ' _Lucifer's Daughter'_ had a stalker and there were actually more worried about her than the few that took pity on the man himself. He was inching away and glanced at another waiter to take his place to hightail it to the back, but he acted like he didn't see him and headed to another table to refill drinks.

Tsukiyama avoided snapping at the annoying tick of a man, seeing that he was trying to refuse him. No, he had to remain calm, be cool Shuu… "Please, I would greatly appreciate your assistance in this." He said, "it won't be but a moment, tell her." He forced his smile to remain pleasant, luckily his hands were hidden under the tablecloth. The napkin from his lap was beginning to tear.

"Y-yes, of course." The man sighed, "I will inform her of your request, sir. Please, just a moment."

"Oh, and a bottle of your finest wine if you please."

Bowing once more, with the feeling of uneasiness increasing, the waiter finally scampered off; eager to take his leave of the insufferable man.

There was a good five minutes before Tsukiyama heard a few off-color words tickle the edge of his ear, with his heightened hearing he caught her voice in the back. ' _Oh, my dear… that mouth of yours, shall I correct it for you?'_ He thought fondly, the fantasies were already forming. ' _I could bend you over my knee, have your supple flesh smarting from my hand.'_ He chuckled, laying his head on his palm, tracing his lips with his finger, the revisiting thoughts were quite inappropriate for the occasion; the effect they had him were sweet and pleasurable yet painfully unfulfilled - a torment he welcomed.

A biting voice brought him back from his reverie, and he could only smile wider as he looked up at bright, silver eyes. She came!

"May I help you, sir?"

"You honor my table at last, _mon belle fleur!_ I cannot tell you what it means to me to be graced by your presence once more!" He salivated at her scent, how he could contain himself, he had no idea; but she was a vision and well worth the wait.

Yuri could smell the expensive cologne on the vibrant man. A kaleidoscope on display, she thought, always changing. Colors, shapes… twisting and turning but his glow never dimmed, in fact, night after night with each visit it seemed to only get brighter. Each time she was informed of his constant nagging, she'd look. Hidden from view, peeking out from the kitchen doors, she'd steal secret glances. Each time, she'd tell herself to leave it be, a man that just happened to imprint a moment upon her life and was nothing but a footnote; a second that would drown in an ocean of time and would eventually be forgotten. She _would_ forget him.

"Sir-"

"Please, call me Shuu."

" _Mr. Tsukiyama_ if you insist on dining here, fine, so be it; but do not presume that I have nothing better to do but to entertain _you._ " Yuri growled, her voice was low and for his ears only causing an unknown shiver to run straight through him. "Eat your food and leave!"

"Oh dear, and what if I wish for you to humor me and have a delightful dinner instead?" He took her hand and kissed it, "say tomorrow night at 8 o'clock?"

The look in his eyes-both bright and dark-his amethyst eyes shined, and just on the edge, an ominous shadow gleamed too. Shouldn't the question of whether he was a threat enter her mind? Shouldn't she be concerned that it didn't? Or that they awoke a primal instinct inside of her that caused the gooseflesh and heat to rise in her.

 _This wasn't her._

She didn't allow any of that to show though, only the calm, collected (if only just) stare with lips pressed together tightly proving just how annoying the man had become. Was it the him though, was it really? Or perhaps it stemmed from something else entirely... the feeling inside that had been festering since _that_ night could be a good start. Either way, Yuri felt completely fine with placing all the blame on him. "I don't think so." She folded her arms "besides, I of course work the evenings." A brow rose, "I run a restaurant, remember?"

Tsukiyama chuckled, a rueful smile appeared lopsided. "One night couldn't be sacrificed?"

"No."

"No?" His smile faltered and lips became pursed, both staring down the other in a standoff, and both wanting what the other did not. Tsukiyama toyed with the pressed napkin to his side with his right hand; his long fingers fiddled with the edges as he kept his intense gaze on her licking his lips enticingly. "I don't see the problem, surely your staff-"

"I said no. Regardless of a reason or not, it should be enough that I am refusing."

Anger bubbled up inside him, and caught himself just before words came spewing out, that he knew he'd come to regret. _Pourquoi tu exaspérés…_ Ok, step back, Shuu. No need to lose your cool…

It was clear he was losing this battle and to continue pushing back would most likely bode unfavorable for him. _Very well, I will concede. For now..._

I'd not do to have her fight against him so vehemently. Tsukiyama wanted her to come to him willingly- wantingly. Anything that made her yearn for him was good enough, as for the emotions in her? He wanted them to burn, become hot in her blood, till she writhed in a wanton fashion that made him crave her. The loathing he saw, that too burned and it was flavorful. Desire though… desire fed the soul. Then she would be ready...that would be the moment he'd have her for his meal.

All he had to do, _was wait._

"...Yes, y-you are correct. Please forgive my rudeness… I meant no offense." He sighed as he straightened his maroon tie and corrected his posture. "Still, I did order your finest wine, perhaps you would at least give me the pleasure of sampling it with you?" He put on the biggest display of puppy dog eyes he could muster, even humming in sweet begging tone. If charming didn't work, he thought, if _this_ didn't work, he wondered if she kicked cats too?

Just then, the man serving the ghoul appeared with a trolley carrying a chilled bottle of red wine. Taking the bottle out and presenting it to the pleased ghoul, he began pouring at the node Tsukiyama gave. "And pour a glass for _mademoiselle_ Miyoushi too, if you will." He instructed, noting the incredulous scowl Yuri gave him.

"Wha- I didn't agree to even that much!" She looked at her employee and shook her head at him, signaling him to refuse the customer.

The boy looked between the two of them becoming awkwardly afraid. Like he was a child stuck choosing sides between his parents. "I… uh…" Nervously glanced at his boss, Yuri, to the now pleasantly grinning man, who slowly flashed the side of a very large bill from the side of his pocket, away from Yuri.

The server boy, now stuck between a rock and hard place gulped as Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes, and slithered out an even bigger bill for only his eyes. "Well, good sir? Don't keep the lady waiting!" The boy bowed again, silently begging for forgiveness for his betrayal as he poured his boss a glass of wine.

"Yes sir, my apologies sir."

"You traitor!" She whispered hatefully.

"I'm sorry, Head Chef." Her employee muttered, hating himself instantly. Though he couldn't deny the patron's generous bribe. He _was_ such a traitor… but it's only wine, right? What harm could that possibly bring?

As he gathered the rolling cart the 'traitor' felt the pocket of his waist apron dip as he walked away. Placing his hand inside, he felt two crisp bills inside. Scurrying away from the table, the waiter continued to comfort himself; indeed, it was only conversation over a drink. He did nothing wrong, and earn a generous tip in the process.

She'd forgive him right?

"So, you plan to turn my staff against me too then? Just to get what you want?" Yuri sat in the seat in front of him reaching for the alcohol and swirled it, her eyes slithered over him in a predatorial glare as she stared him down with lidded eyes while taking a nice sized sip. "That was low."

"Heh, are we not all creatures of opportunity?" Tsukiyama's finger glossed over the rim of his own glass making it sing a pretty note, creating a sultry motion that appealed to his character. He hoped it'd coax his prey into a more relaxing, sensual atmosphere and help to calm her the hell down.

Ironically, they both looked like two cobras ready to strike.

"The man saw what he wanted, and he took it. You can hardly fault him for that, can you?" Eyeing her provocatively, as if the bumbling boy was no longer the conversation subject. "But since you _are_ here I've been dying to get know you, personally; I'd love if you told me about yourself?" The slow words that flowed off his tongue was like crushed velvet, and he say the soft tinge of added color upon her cheeks. "You would not leave a parched man thirsty would you?" He asked, sweetly.

"Not only that, but I'd leave him to starve as well." Yuri droned, boredly.

Ok, so perhaps she did kick cats…

"My, such a cruel streak in you! What would your mother say to such harsh behavior?!" His hand over his heart, feigning a fatal wound.

"Nothing. She's dead."

"...Oh…"

Well damn… that didn't play out at all how he wanted it to. How did one recover from that? "I-I see, please accept my sincerest apologies! I meant no offense," sweat was pouring down his neck. It was one screw up after another and like he was on a landslide, "I… I myself have lost a mother. I was very young when she passed." Tsukiyama started. "Still, I have many fond memories of her. Papa-"

The pleasantries faded with the conversation, sounds of their surroundings filled the gap and left the two awkwardly quiet. What deceptions would he have to weave for her to unravel her trust? Her impenetrable shell, seemed to be without flaw, and no way to worm his way through.

The look she gave him was of unamusement and uncaring, which cause him to drift off. He had nothing else to combat with, he nothing about her other than the secret she had no idea he knew. The thick layer silence created a wall - further protecting her, and once more Tsukiyama had no clue how to break it. Trying to regain the field once more, he cleared his throat. "And you-"

"Is this a game to you?" She sipped her wine, staring him down from across the table. "If so, you're a weak player."

Shellshocked the air completely left his lungs, fear began to creep yo his spine and hoped she didn't somehow know. "E-Excuse me?" Tsukiyama stuttered, baffeled to bring called out.

"Do you honestly think I'm blind to the stupid lines you're throwing out, and expect me to eat it up? Please, I've done better." Yuri rolled her eyes, "I couldn't give two shits about my, or your mother."

 _How dare she!_ How was he to claw his way into this woman's heart if the spikes of her disposition kept shooting him down at every turn? What was the woman's damage?! "Wha- why I have no idea-"

"I'm done. When you've finished eating, leave."

"W-Wait!" At every turn the ground was falling beneath his feet and this woman spoke as if she knew the rules to his own cerade. The whole affair had turned everything completely backwards and he found that he had been the one to be played instead! The facade that he'd created over the years worked nearly every time, and if ever there was a chance that it did not, his prowess in seduction was certainly enough to get him what he wanted. For him to be picked apart now like an old ratted doll, was not only offensive to his pride, but unheard of!

Unfortunately — or rather perhaps _very_ fortunate, if Yuri's face was any indication, seeing one of her cooks come out to inform her she was needed caused a sigh of relief to escape. It wasn't lost on her that it was _his_ order that she was called out for. Tsukiyama asked for the same thing every time he dined there. As she stood up, she polished off the rest of her drink and gave her glass to her waiter. The company may have been unpleasant but she always enjoyed a nice chianti.

"I'd say tip my workers but you already gave far too much to my traitor. I'll not take anymore of your filthy money than is needed." Snuffing Tsukiyama as she turned to walk away, and ignored the aghast look on his face. She was a professional after all, she had class. It was too bad he was unbearably annoying, Yuri thought. She might have enjoyed him.

"Miss Miyoushi, wait!" His voice carried to her, but her back never turned. "I see that you're reluctant, but giving me at least a chance, would that not be at least beneficial?"

Turning a deaf ear to him she kept walking, making a beeline for the backroom doors.

" _I said wait!"_ He hissed, the grip on her arm felt like iron and the sharp glare of his violet eyes were boarderlined glowing in a near maroon undertone. The room felt infinitely smaller in that single moment and the air was sucked out of her. Yuri could feel the prickle of her hair on her neck stand up. Their eyes locked and she couldn't decide if it was the incredibly close proximity and the attractive scent of his cologne that sunk her heart into her stomach and shot electricity down to her core, or if it was strange inkling of kinship that danger and death was like a second skin to him _._

Just as it was for her.

Her words became lost as her throat constricted. The persistent stranger who manhandled her roughly, somehow lit a candle in a very dark–very _secret_ –corner of her soul; a place she kept tucked away. This, and among one other reason, was why she refused physical contact. Her senses were hyper-aware from the years of hunting and killing, so it made sense that her number one trigger to igniting her libido was the assertion of dominance; and by God had it been way too long… "D-Dont touch me!" She hadn't meant to stutter and she prayed it went unnoticed

Staff were already turning their heads, and one Tsukiyama was confidant she was heading to the phone in the back. "One night, _Yuri._ Just one is all I ask, and if still you refute me, then...then I shant trouble you any further." The desperation was heavy in voice and he all but dared to press her as close as he could to him.

The roll of his tongue and with the well trained French twist to it literally fueled her heart to pump faster. The spicy scent of his cologne was also apparent to her now, and the combination of that and his voice, was way too enticing to her and knew her body was already beginning to betray her. Yuri tried one more time take her arm back, but somehow he knew… he just _knew_ that this was hooking her. His eyes narrowed and it made her inside twist and her breathing changed.

She had to refuse. There's no telling what would happen between them if left alone, and the thought terrified her. The seconds felt like they were literally ticking in her ears and that time was passing slower, but she knew that if she didn't make her decision it'd be done for her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she took note of the approaching waiter ready to physically remove the man from her; and if that happened, if even the smallest part of her wished for it, she'd still never see him again. "One." Pointing her finger straight at him, "one evening and that's it, clear?"

His eyes widened. The chance of being barred from this place was not a thought Tsukiyama liked to entertain, but if that was what it took to get her to agree, then so be it. "Crystal. Friday night at 8pm then?" He hummed delightfully.

For the thousandth time she thought, _oh God._ What did she just allow, and how was she going to close that door again once it opened? It was already peaking and she was afraid of what was going to come out.

* * *

 **Well what did you guys think!? This chapter took me forever to write and edit! So I apologize for the wai. XD What did you think of Tsukiyama and Yuri? Think their progression is going well?**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. New Smiles

"Another one was found dead near the riverbank, this time the interales were missing along with fingerprints and hair burned. Also the face was completely cut off with the teeth and jaw removed. Honestly, it's one of the most gruesome scenes out of the ten victims we've found." A CCG officer reported to a table full of superiors, his brown hair was short and unkept, as if sleepless nights were all he had for weeks. "And still no leads as to who the perpetrator is. I'd say it was of course a ghoul, but no ghoul had ever gone to such lengths to cover up a victim's identity before, not when they'd just consume them." The lean man wearing a Dove coat flipped through several pages, "and why just the insides?" He added, mumbling absently.

For the past few months the CCG had been noticing a string of attacks that, due to the brutality, led them to believe a new binger had surfaced; and with the grotesque nature and specific missing organs, the investigators named the unknown killer: Parasite.

Simply because in all the cases it looked as if they'd been eaten from the inside out… like it was birthed within them only to eat their way from the inside-out, leaving a trophy.

To Hiro, the corpse looked like skins left behind, like a cicada.

The massacres were oddly precise and calculated. Which on the whole, was not very ghoul-like but with Aogiri Tree anything was possible; but that too felt weird. The 'ghoul attacks' were almost too personal and articulated, almost to a detailed art.

Usually they went after the CGG, not displaying dead humans. Even to a well seasoned investigator it was disturbing...

Another man sitting across the table, more professionally dressed, piped up. "Are you implying that this is a human homicide rather than a ghoul attack?" He was a superior, the uniform and honors said as much. The incredulous look in his eyes told the reporting underclass that he was being mocked. "Hiro, I really think you're looking way too hard into this, the actions of a monster can rarely be predicted or understood. If a ghoul decided to take what they wanted and leave the victim to suffer, then it will.

"Besides, we've been seeing higher than normal ghoul activity within the 20th ward as it is, what evidence supports your theory that this could be something that unusual? Yes Japan has normal cases of murder just like any other country, but this is rather horrific, and to frame ghoul activity seems a bit absurd. To me, all it screams is a ghoul having a little too much fun with it's food."

Hiro sighed inwardly, it was obvious he wasn't being taken serious, the social ladder he climbed just to be able to stand here today as an investigator still was nothing to them. He was no Amon or like his mentor Mado, but he still thought he deserved more respect than this. "Still sir, I wish to look into this more! I-"

"Investigator Yamasuwa?"

A voice started from behind startled him as he whipped his head around in mid-sentence to find none other than Amon himself. How long had _he_ been there?!

"I thought you were working into a case right now, didn't think I'd see you here." Amon laughed lightheartedly, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

The tension that was once checked the air in the room was cut instantly by the reassuring smile and relaxing tone, like nothing was ever wrong. He silently wished to be like that. To carry himself so professionally, to have confidence and the natural ability to absolve stagnant energy with only a look-just like Amon…

It was no secret that he looked up to the man, and aspired to the idealistics that Amon had. He wasn't ashamed to say he'd try sculpting his tactics to mirror the man's on the field. It somehow made him feel...less pathetic. As if he could pretend be someone greater than himself, if only hard work was good enough.

Hiro could leave a memory behind, maybe something worthwhile and maybe, someone would remember him. That was what Hiro wanted…

"Mr. Yamasuwa, are you alright?" Amon arched a brow and placed his hand on his shoulder."

"A-ah! Yes, of course! My apologies sir!" Blushing from ear to cheek, Hiro was beyond mortified to have lost himself in thought in front of the very man he admired, _how embarrassing!_ "I was just thinking about this case that had caught my eye for a few days now, I wanted to look closer into it…"

Amon's eyes lit up, being curious as ever, he was glad that an underling would take it upon himself to do more than even he was asked to, for the sake of justice. "Oh? Has something changed then?" Amon asked, intrigued.

"W-well…" he side-eyed the Inspector, "It's just that… I don't know… I feel like this isn't a normal ghoul case."

"No ghoul case is normal, Mr. Yamasuwa." Amon slipped into his instructor voice, "that should always be a fact. Every situation, every ghoul, has pattern that is different and unique."

Hiro felt like he was being berated, like he was a rookie again. He swallowed his embarrassment and gathered his nerves to speak up. "I-I know sir… but I don't think this is a ghoul… sir." He squeaked.

That certainly rose a brow, Amon folded his arms now in complete confusion and interested finally in what the man had to say, "Is that so? Why do you think that, Investigator Yamasuwa? As I recall on the case, multiple murders had been scattered throughout Area 20 and with organs missing and in one case a head. Many investigators believe this to be something of a collector. Its It's only logical that ghouls would be suspected, wouldn't you agree?"

Amon's eyes didn't seem judgmental to Hiro, not like the others, and for that the relief wash over him like cold water. It felt like he was on equal ground now with the one man that mattered most to him and Amon was genuinely interested in his theories!

"Yes, sir, but you see all of it feels...too convenient." He fought for words, "like they're framed to _look_ like ghoul attacks. To pose the deaths as brutal as possible- to leave no question as to what could have done them. Wouldn't a human do such a thing?"

Amon's eyes were wide. If that had ever been the case, the concept would be so completely new that he, and anyone else, would scoff at the idea. For in all outcomes, in all the perpurpatrators, they'd always been ghouls.

"Perhaps, but why?" he asked, trying to think of any possible motive for someone to go that far out of their way to kill like a ghoul. "Is there proof to support this theory? Not even blackmarket dealers would go to this extent even for harvesting organs, and even then, in those cases they would be willing donors for money or the bodies would be disposed of instead of on display. Also, why take parts of the victim, it'd be enough to elaborate a scene just by leaving the corpse just as it was. There still seems to be too many variables missing to make such a farfetched accusation...

"Of course nothing is impossible, and perhaps no human have ever thought of committing such a wide-spread murder constructed in a manner to lead Doves on a wild goose chase, so it isn't improbable. And if by chance you were correct, that would leave this case with the normal police force, not the CCG to handle a homicide." Amon explained.

"But if the police were led to believe this was a ghoul's doings, they wouldn't touch it either,right?" Hiro said, coming to a sudden realization. "The it's literally a standstill and would be perfect if the killer was looking to create confusion in the first place." He pressed on, excitedly. He had been trying to think of a motive for weeks, and was like the dam had finally been broken!

"That is why I would like to look deeper into the situation, to uncover the truth. I understand until I have proof this should be treated like as ghoul case, but I would like to prove my theory could be right. Up until you appeared, that was what I was doing you see. I was asking for an extension..."

"I do." Amon turned to the men in question, all seemed thoughtful, but sitting with an irritated brow was Itsuki Marude; rested his hand under his chin. "I think it would be a beneficial endeavor, on his behalf I would ask that you humor Mr. Yamasuwa, respectively."

Another man, with refined slicked back hair and pressed gray suit, he held his chin nodding. Hiro knew him as Investigator Houji, he was well known for being the on the Gourmet case and spending his life's work hunting the ghoul down. During the brainstorm between Amon and Hiro, he sat quietly observing while Investigator Itsuki Marude scowled, knowing he was out-ruled.

"I believe you should agree to this as well, Mr. Marude." Houji spoke up, "after all, your division is the 21st ward. As it stands, these incidents are spread all over the 20th. Which as you know, is mine, and I believe you've been overruled." He said, in a plain, factual manner.

Marude growled at the blunt disrespect. In spite of knowing what Houji said was true, it was true, he didn't have the power veto a decision made by the others without a number of nays to compete with the ayes. "Ugh, fine! But I'm telling you, it's wasting precious manpower and time trying to find something that isn't there!"

Houji nodded, keeping charastically calm and reasonable. "That is also true. Which is why I feel that a sufficient amount of time will be allotted to you, Mr. Yamasuwa. Three weeks I should say, if nothing is found to catch whom ever to be the cause of these murders you claim them to be, you will be reassigned and the case will be placed in another's hands. Agreed?"

With so much information that was scattered throughout the city of Tokyo, Hiro knew that three weeks was a very short window and with barely a lead this wasn't going to be easy. But thought of losing this chance wasn't something he wanted to dwell on. He would do it.

He'd find them and bring them in and with any luck it would shoot him up for promotion and even then it wasn't that that drove it home; it was the _recognition_! The respect and honors made Hiro heart race at what he hoped awaited at the end should he close this case. Not only that though, he'd be able to both trace patterns that perhaps could pathe the way to new constructive thinking, a whole new method of conduct to training for new upcoming investigators, and his name would leave a mark in CCG forever as a pioneer!

Hiro bowed deeply thanking the men before him and boldly swore he'd not fail!

* * *

 _Click_

"Honestly Hori, what are you doing?" Tsukiyama tsked, looked over his shoulder as he looped his silver tie. Turning to the side to inspect himself, his profile looking slim and handsome as usual. He had to admit, he knew how show off. _Voila!_ The bright tie was a perfect offset, the ghoul thought pridefully.

"Taking pictures of you primping for your human date, what else?" She said, taking another shot. "You gonna eat her?"

He chuckled darkly, "How rude, Chie. A meal like this should be savored, you can't just dig in before saying grace! No, tonight is the formality, the bow before the meal, if you will." He groomed his hair just the way he liked it. "You have to draw her in~, keep her interested bit by bit till she's wholly yours. Then, then that's when you sink your teeth in."

Hori hummed, as if it really mattered to her. It didn't, she wasn't a ghoul, how would she understand? All she cared about was filling her memory card with all the best shots, and living a full life.

Besides, it was entertaining when he was like this, "so then tonight is just playing?" Missing the subtle hint his raised brow.

"And by play, you mean…" Tsukiyama trailed off.

"You gonna screw her on the first date!?" She said a bit too loud.

Tsukiyama choked on air and looked aghast as she swung her legs back and forth on his four-poster bed. "Excuse me, but I don't believe that is subject that I would like to discuss with you! Such a mouth, _little mouse…"_

It shouldn't surprise him though really, despite her stature of a small teenager, she was anything but. At the same age as he, Tsukiyama wondered if she was ever intimate with another person; he very much doubted it though, looking at how she reacted to the outside world. She prefered observing life, rather than including herself in it.

He'd known 'Little Mouse' since his high school years, ever since she found out his secret as a ghoul and stuck around that is. Even after threatening her life he couldn't shake the strange girl. Oddly enough, that was enough to become a substantial cornerstone in forming a close relationship… a friend. Well, he's only _true_ friend, Shuu mused. "I'd appreciate if you kept your lewd thoughts to yourself, thank you."

Hori giggled and took another picture, "why? It's written all over your face." She looked back at the viewfinder on her DSLR grinning.

Would he though? He thought, it'd be lovely if he could... if she invited him in for _coffee_ , perhaps– yes, _magnifique_! The thought thrilled him as he turned around silently to face the mirror again, but still saw the squeaking mouse behind him grinning like a cheshire; it didn't matter. Even if he knew plans like those were too soon to bare fruit, he could wait. He'd seduce her sweetly, have his fun, claim his prize slowly, and the reward would be all the better for it. A woman like that was a treasure and he'd be the dragon if it meant he could horde her, snarling at all who threatened to take what was his.

"No, tonight will be all about her." Yes, his. He thought. All his to either revel in, or to gorge upon; but it would be his choice to make, no other, he'd not allow it.

Tsukiyama paid no more attention to the photocentric girl on his bed, and continued to straighten his tie, he knew what she was thinking but nothing had changed. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but he dreamed of the night he'd pleasure her, she pleasuring him. Eating her was also a dream, but perhaps the strongest out of the two. They fought him in his slept and sometimes they both coincided with one another. It was a never ending cycle that was beginning to drive him mad; two wishes that promised to be bittersweet regardless. One ended all too soon with rapturous delight and other… the other one rather terrified him.

 _Lovers_.

The word shot shivers down his spine. What would _that_ be like, he wondered. The last few weeks seemed unnaturally long and to finally have an evening of just them energized his mind to countless scenarios, some sensible, some not. They were darker, and devious. Just as Hori accused him of; but they were there and he wasn't able to himself of them! Shuu knew it was just the overzealousness overcoming him, and that he needed to reign himself back.

It was nothing emotional, not love. It's never been _that_.

Yes, the thrill and rush of hunting and eating the prey was always enjoyable, but the giddiness he felt embarrassingly made him feel as if this was his first time. Tsukiyama remembered those times well; being young and so enraptured, obsessively fixated on his target but as a matured ghoul now, he recognized the signs of erophea running through the veins and excitement that flooded the mind. That was what this was. It had been a long time since he'd visited those particular highs.

Kaneki, at one point, used to do that for him… but not anymore.

It was all but a surprise when he ran across his _lily_ in the alleyway, and he had never intended to change his directive from devoting his waking thoughts and dreams from the half-ghoul to a strikingly beautiful, human. That had been when he'd stopped near starving himself for the sake of the infuriating boy waiting for the ultimate meal. Instead three months later, he found himself fine dining every day at the Surien and the routine of it, the _normality_ of it, was something he realized he grew quite enamoured with.

These weeks have given Tsukiyama a gift he'd rather cherished it would seem and Yuri had done that. Even if it came down to the moment to when he killed her, he felt that the least he could do was give her something back as well. Pamper her, give her a token of his gratitude, treat her to the finer things... in the very least, he knew she deserved it.

Spare her though? Who would he be if he did, surely not the _gourmet!_ No, despite the admiration he had for her, he doubted he'd make that much of a sacrifice. Life was rarely fair, though more so for her than he, Shuu still wished she'd been born a ghoul. Alas it was just the cards they was dealt.

 _Sorry_ , mon amour, _but life is rarely fair to us, even for me._

"Well, you going or not?"

"Little Mouse, you have the worse tact. How do you do it?" Tsukiyama huffed while checking himself again for safe measure, and his watch. He felt so fidgety with the photo-fanatic sitting on his bed, watching him, judging him he was sure.

Shuu turned suddenly, "don't let her see you, Hori. I don't want to have to explain why I have my own paparazzi following me about." Pointing right at her sharply to issue his warning, "or I'll be very displeased" he deadpanned.

Hori jumped off the bed _and_ mockingly saluted him, "yes sir!"

Tsukiyama rolled his eyes, he knew that she had no plans to allow him his one night of peaceful seclusion with Yuri, and regardless of what he said or did, he couldn't stop her. It was the one irritating quality of hers: she always had her bases covered. That alone made her impervious to blackmail or threats. The girl did exactly what she wanted, when she wanted...

Although his friend, he couldn't lie, the annoyance he got from her blissful ignorance was without bounds.

Tsukiyama could already see it, she'd be shadowing his every move peaking every corner snapping away on that useless thing if it pleases her, and it would too. _'What does she do with all those photos anyways?'_

"I mean it, Chie" Tsukiyama said, firm and final as he turned to face her, this was going to go smoothly, he swore it. Despite the cold and hard front the woman put up, he saw something in her, and he realized quickly after their last encounter that she'd fight him at every turn if she thought for one minute she was being baited and lured. It wasn't that he didn't like a good challenge, he did, but it was far too soon to let Yuri sense his clutches closing in on her.

The fact that she saw straight through him first time so fast frankly scared the sh out of him. Tsukiyama thought that that was the end for him, and he'd blown the chance at the chase before it had even began. Which led him to wonder: how many lies did she string along? Did she adopt fronts just as he did to lure her prey? Did she _hunt_ , just like him?

It marveled him to ponder how she lived her life, and how was it she could escape the eyes of both the law and the CCG whilst operating under their very noses. When it came to his restaurant and the _Surien_ , more and more the spectrum tipped in her favor, and he wasn't exactly sure if it was such a terrible thing, or if he should be ashamed. Whatever the case, Tsukiyama often realized he'd parked at the entrance, and every time he couldn't bring himself to be upset.

"But seriously though, is she all that interesting? I mean, she's different than the last sort you were hunting." Hori stated nonchalantly, "that blonde one you were after only took a week or so before you finished her. She was easy enough." She said like an afterthought, while adjusting more settings on her camera.

"Of course she is!" _She's perfect…_ "I aim for new flavors, new experiences all the time. What kind of gourmet would I be if it was always same breed?" Tsukiyama flung his suit jacket over his shoulder, "this one's special because she's a thoroughbred… a stallion."

Hori had seen many of Shuu's smiles before: evil, joyful, manipulative, calculating, hungry… but this one was different than any of the others.

She pressed the shutter button once more, capturing this new face of Tsukiyama Shuu, the electronic sound of her camera sounding louder in the silence. Though he didn't see it, something was different in him that Hori rather liked. She liked this new smile on her dear friend.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I really have been enjoying everyones questions an reviews and it literally helps the writer know that they are pleasing the audience. :) I get really happy when I read I've fulfilled the Tsukiyama Criteria of crazy and creepy! X3**

 **Also more and more as I watch the new Re: season and seeing ghoul characters, I literally question a lot of continuity of what can kill and also peirce ghoul skin?! Like Uta are his piercings made out of quinque!? No spoiling for latest episodes but I'm confused about how a method used could kill a ghoul without th use of their suitcases? Like really? It's like the argument, "a stake to the heart will kill a vampire!" Well yea, who wouldn't that kill?! XD**

 **Thanzintay.2000: Haha that would be funny, seeing Yuri side-eye Shuu. XD But who knows! Lol**


	4. Push and Pull

**I want to shout out to all of you who review and share your thoughts with me, cause I truly adore it and love seeing your reactions to Tsukiyama and Yuri, I sometimes feel I'm really grasping at the coattails of his character an not always sure if I pin him just right and true to who he is. But also, when I do find those small moments when I have him, I _love to_ take it that extra step and embellish his creepy, stalker meter just bit more than needs to be. xD Because precious Tsukiyama is so extra... **

**To EverlastingXTC: I literally grinned from ear to ear imagining you scaring your husband over something so humble as my story, thank you for sharing that experience with your now very alarmed hubby! Haha**

 **To the Guest: Yes, and I think that's the greatest thing about him. xD**

 **And everyone else, thank you so much I have a lot of plans for this story so please stay with me till the end!**

* * *

 _Ch. 4 - Push and Pull_

"One order of street fair Takoyaki, per your request, my dearest!" Tsukiyama appeared beside Yuri miraculously. Dressed in a flawless black button up shirt, silver tie, with a red and blue pinstripe blazer, and matching slacks. He came dressed to the nines!

But to Yuri, she said he looked ridiculous...

Looking around and instead of well-dressed philanthropists, CEOs, and the general well-to-do. But rather the wider population was middle-class families and children wandering the vendors and concession stands instead. Needless to say, Tsukiyama wasn't expecting this sort of outing when Yuri agreed to a date with him.

When he arrived at her door, like a gentleman, he went with whatever she wanted. Letting her pick the destination, however, threw a wrench right in the middle of his plans and with how she acted so smug and smiled, Tsukiyama knew she was aware of his dilemma.

"Hmph." A huffed brought his wandering eyes back to his lovely date and saw her inspecting the snack as if the possibility of poison was dire.

"Good, you didn't lace it with anything," she said after probing it with her elegant nail. "Can't be too careful you know, what with a beautiful, young woman alone with a prowler."

"Along with a street full of people and tourists, I might add..." Tsukiyama shot back dryly, crossing his arms.

' _A prowler!? I think someone should look in a mirror!'_

He could only assume she's done some _prowling_ of her own. She seemed happy though, cautiously biting into the steaming ball of octopus and making such a sweet provocative moan… it pulled at something inside and he found it incessantly conflicting.

He knew what lust felt like, and there was certainly a fair amount of that going on inside of him. But there was something else entirely inside his bones that made him ache and the thought that it could be a more… permanent predicament residing inside was unsettling. What was it, though?

A kinship? Perhaps...

Yuri's fingers wrapped around the wooden stick and to Tsukiyama it was sensual. Had everything she did before feel like a turn on? Or was his little vixen aware of how much she had him on strings and with just a slight tug he would stumble and salivate?

Tsukiyama wondered if she frequented scenes like this often? Going to fairs and indulging herself in guilty pleasures-the ones that are socially acceptable-he wondered if she normally went accompanied or was he just lucky?

Tsukiyama choked back a roar of laughter before he completely blew his cover, but by God was it just _too damn funny!_ Here they were, paying the game of perfect, innocent, humans out on a quiet date and the only one oblivious to the irony was her. And he could sit there all day comparing their techniques and patterns never get tired!

How strange...

How strange was it to find himself completely thrown by the universe that it would put this lovely, rare bird in front of his path? To have her sweetly playing the same tune as a ghoul who murdered and hunted just as she did.

It sent shivers down his spine and he savored every last bit of the hysterical irony he could without busting a gut, but it also invigorated him with the question of who will be outed first?

Would he expose her first? Will he reveal himself just for the thrill and put the ball in her court, or will she come for him first and find out the hard way?

Whichever the case, he intended to keep the game going as long as he could. You couldn't _buy_ this kind of entertainment!

Tsukiyama slipped a hand beneath her hair and slid it down his fingers, he liked the silky feeling and brought it to his lips to kiss. He held her gaze as she failed to eat her snack. "It'd be a shame if any harm came to a beauty such as yourself."

She just stared at him, with unamused eyes and it made him backpedal, "ah, m-my apologies…"

My, quite the resilient one, this one.

Clearing his throat, Tsukiyama ignored his failed attempt at charming. "I wasn't expecting such a… a quaint setting for our first date." Tsukiyama struggled for the right words, "I thought a pleasurable night at a wonderful, extravagant restaurant would have been the ticket?"

Yuri scowled and wrinkled her nose at the suggestion, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking how incredibly adorable she looked.

"First of all, I can take care of myself, and second don't turn your nose up at festivals, it's the perfect place to find the best street food." She answered without missing a beat- not even sparing him a second glance, she continued to walk to the next stand.

"I only gave it a half-serious thought before you arrived at my door, you know. But when I saw that ridiculous getup you put yourself in, I knew it was the perfect place." Yuri cackled evilly, revealing her dark delight at the childish prank.

She herself wore a simple outfit, that blended well with the festive mood and surroundings with her knee-length skinny jeans and a smoker jacket over a plain tank-top. Whereas Tsukiyama dressed exactly how he should have for high-end dinner with socializing at prestige wine-and-dine restaurant that he reserved.

A reservation he regretfully had to cancel...

When Yuri did look up at him, one brow was raised as she bit into her steaming hot piece of heaven. "Besides, I work in a three, soon to be four-star, restaurant every day. Why would I spend my day off in one?" She rolled her eyes, taking another bite, but yelped when she about burned her tongue.

"Festivals are special, and I haven't been to one since I was young, it's hard to find the time to go now."

"I see… so your parents took you then?"

"Hmm," she mumbled while chewing and avoiding his eyes. "Once."

Her answer closed the conversation, and it left Tsukiyama arching a brow as he watched her bolt over to a mask booth in what he could only guess was fake enthusiasm.

….What was that about exactly?

"Oh! That one looks cool!" The vendor took a ram mask off the wall and handed it to her, "now I look like a ghoul!" She laughed, but Tsukiyama nervously scanned the crowds for any white coats.

Playing it cool though, Tsukiyama cracked a cocky smirk. The ram face with its horns curving on the sides of her face was a bit obtuse and the shine from the cheap plastic was bad enough, but then again, he'd seen masks far worse than one she wore he supposed.

She would have made a great ghoul, he confirmed. His little lamb turned ram...

"Ha! Better curb that tongue of yours lest Doves start knocking on _your_ door, my sweet." Attempting to brush off the statement, but a real fear crept up his spine. As the saying goes, _guilty by association,_ the last thing he needed was noses sniffing around _his_ door because of a careless comment.

She never responded back to his jab, and it stopped him in his retort. Her face was covered by the mask, so he wasn't able to judge if she in fact still upset, but eerie motionless started to become more awkward. He couldn't possibly guess what she was thinking, and he racked his brain what he could have said to offend her _this_ time.

Gritting his teeth, he cleared his throat and shifted his feet so this must be how humans feel when being stared down by an unknown masked murderer. he concluded. Needless to say, he wasn't a fan, but he played along anyway.

"Oh, devilish ghoul, how then will you end my life tonight?" Tsukiyama whispered huskily into her ear as he saw the mask vendor trying to perk an ear towards them. "What then would you start with, _ma petite?_ " Easily stepping into the role, stroking what he hoped would be the more sinister side of his flower, and stop grasping at straws for once.

The thoughtful hum made his heart jump, and when she pointed at his chest with her index finger then slid it down his stomach he felt a tightening in his loins.

"I _would_ start with your heart, but that would seem more like a main course with how much muscle the organ has compared to the others. So instead, I would rather take the lungs first. They make me think of large pork chops anyways, and then if I feel partial to it, I would end with parts of entrail and ice the rest for later."

Tsukiyama's eyes were wide filled with unadulterated desire. He had never been more aroused by being dissected like a slab of meat in his entire life.

This woman...

It was beyond a crying shame she wasn't born a ghoul, once more he found himself saying — if he believed in God — _if_ he existed, Tsukiyama would have fought against the injustice of it all and how such a beautiful creature had obviously been misplaced!

" _Oh my sweet,"_ he lifted the mask up and tipped her chin to peer at her dark eyes and deep inside them he saw the predator, hiding in plain sight, waiting to take her next victim and possibly considering him to be her next… it was all he could to keep his kagune in check, to not blow the whole lid off it all and see who would feast on who.

And with deep reverence, he breathed the next words as the first prayer he had ever known himself to make.

" _I would let you, "_

* * *

Her face flared red. How did someone go from offending and upsetting her, just from the audacity, to becoming a sacrificial offering?! Her, being scared of a Dove? She was stronger, smarter than that! Anger that once had bubbled up inside so much so that she glared menacingly from behind a mask, now simmered and left her at a loss for words and… shamefully blushing!

"S-stop touching me!" Yuri snapped, trying to hide the disgraceful color on her face. The thought that she nearly been taken in by the seductive offer was embarrassing enough.

She recoiled away from Tsukiyama's long, graceful fingers. That too made her blush just from the sinfully dark thoughts of what they could be capable of. "I-I certainly didn't give you permission!" She said again with her back turned, marching off to yet another food stand.

There needed to be distance, yes, she needed to regroup and rebuild her walls. The cool air helped bring her back to her sense and it proved how intoxicating the cologne he wore was. Who could ever find themselves ensnared by such a peacock in the first place?! This was beyond ridiculous, and the reaction alone mortified her.

Yuri tried to ignore the scene they were creating and took a breath to calm herself. Families were whispering to themselves, which caused them to birth more space on the street than before. Why did he have to bring out the worst at the worst timing… she wanted to enjoy herself even if it was with an unfashionable idiot.

"Come now, no need for all this hostility now is there?" He chased her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back as he rounded to her. He enjoyed touching her, she could tell, just from the subtle rolling of his thumb. "Did I truly offend you so?" There was that whimpering again, dear Lord, this man needed to find a hobby.

Although being an ass seemed to be a full-time job...

It wasn't the first time she found herself thinking, why was I even here…? She thought that by going to a festival, she'd be safe from all these unnecessary blabberings, that maybe, the childish requests and environment would simmer whatever fire that had been ignited in him.

Fat chance of that happening…

But then in the back of her mind, a voice whispered: but do you really want that? _Well of course she did…_

She suddenly stopped and stood still while facing away from Tsukiyama, her fists clenched.

She did, didn't she?

"It doesn't matter, what is it you really want from me? You don't expect me to believe you want me for me just from one encounter, and if that is true, you really are an idiot."

Or sociopath, she wasn't quite sure yet. And in some twisted way she hated to hate him; something about how he kept trying to appease her temper and catering to her every whim had a sick appeal and part of her enjoyed it.

Was she as a bad as the other woman she saw him parade around at the Seiren? Yuri liked to think she wasn't, but as she was, it was doubtful. She was a murder- one as low as you could go. A cannibal; and because of that, she knew the only life she would know was in solitude. So who was she to judge who was bad or good?

In any case, it was a nice change of pace for one small second. Pretending she was normal, on a normal date... it was kind of fun. Perhaps it'd be ok to break up the monotony of her usual life just for today? Nothing bad could come from a break, right? Though as the hand that was on her back rubbed circles soothingly, she began to doubt herself little by little.

"I wasn't kidding," she said in a dark mutter. Just as breath hit the shell of her ear, her heart stuttered. If it wasn't for her sheer willpower, she knew her legs would have trembled from his deep baritone voice because she felt her heart leap.

"But I like touching you and...I think you like it too."

No, no, **no.** She knew what her pitfalls and traps were, and if not careful Yuri knew she'd be falling headfirst. "Remove your hand, or I can promise you it will never touch again." Her voice was strong and confident and she was thankful for that, "and no, I don't."

They were all _lies_ , but thankfully she was good at that.

Yuri heard him take a deep breath just as before and he surrounded with his arms up and admitted defeat. "Alright, alright, _mon chér_ once again, I'll concede…" but he shook his head in dismay despite his words. "But I still wish you would be honest with me, _and_ yourself." Yuri whipped around to him.

The nerve!

"Myself?!" Yuri crossed her arms, "first of all, I don't have to tell you shit, and what would you know? You don't know a thing about me!" She tried to calm herself, the onlookers began to stare and she didn't want to create a scene. As her voice was, so too did her body language spoke volumes and her eyes bore holes into his soul. He _didn't_ know anything about her, all she was, was a passing fancy that got his rich panties in a bunch.

There was no reason for him cling to her, her appearance? Well, beauty too was fleeting. It wouldn't take long for someone as superficial as him to leave when beauty fades. Love? That was a useless emotion to her as well; it clouded the mind and caused mistakes…

So that just left her with lust, the only thing that truly made sense. She could deal with that, succulent desire at least served a primal instinct in them all; and she knew that if that was all this was for him, her libido rose its head like a bloodhound drawn to his scent. It was evident whenever he touched her, her body jolted at the sensation of his caress and it burned through her clothing. It sent a buzzing feeling further south and settled warmly between her legs, the steady breathing was the only thing that kept her from muttering swear words. It wouldn't be until she was safe at home that his onslaught of attacks on her panting sex drive would end. She refused to let fantasies of sharing a bed with him fill her head—he wasn't deserving.

"I know you are very perceptive, it was the time we first shared a glass of wine together that you bested me at my own game. That tells me you're quite clever."

"Huh?"

"Back at your restaurant, when you called me a weak player? Heh, I'll say, that really did wound me. But that's ok, I realized shortly after that I was privileged with witnessing yet another side of you, I learned you were good at this too, that was when I realized you played this game as well." He chuckled and shrugged, "I'm not too proud to admit that you saw right through me, in fact, you downright terrified me. You are the first to have ever said such a thing to me… but you're not like other women, are you, _ma petite?_ "

There was that smirk again, the one that curved the side of his lips and it sent a chill down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about, It's that I know your kind. You're the type of man that lies in wait for an easy prey before sinking your teeth into them. That is all." all moments passed before she muttered in a deadly tone, "and I'm not going to be your next target."

For the second time since their meeting at the Seiren _,_ there was that impregnated silence that felt like anything could happen- good or bad. But Tsukiyama's expression didn't change from the overconfident smile, instead, he stepped closer to her, tracing his fingers over her jawline whilst licking his lips.

"Oh, I'm fully aware, _mon_ _dionaea muscipula._ You are far too strong for that."

* * *

As the sky grew dark, Yuri felt the wind pick up and a chill crept up her arms and shoulders that she resisted grasping. She didn't want to give him the opportunity to play the classic chivalrous date, all men just begged to have that opportunity.

The day had exhausted and frustrated her, but as the sunsetted she felt that so did all the pent-up emotions that conflicted within her. They faded along with the dying light in the sky, and the chill that increased soothed and alleviated all the tension that made her so rigid and anxious to the point where, ironically, she didn't feel so burdened by Tsukiyama's presence.

Of course, she acknowledged that he was still there, but it was a dull acceptance now, and when he stopped pressing for a conversation Yuri realized he would be a halfway decent companion for someone if his tongue was cut off.

That was the frightening part of the quietness, it set off alarms but she still didn't seem too bothered by it. She believed he gave up when she stopped trying to keep up with the unfathomable man's rushed words and exuberant mannerisms, twisting here to there, always moving and _always_ talking!

And no matter how minuscule it was, somehow it left an amused smile on her face… but as soon as he turned to look at her, it would be gone.

It turned her stomach to think she enjoyed her time with this insane man, he was wealthy of course, and he wasn't bad on the eyes if he'd just stop dressing like a kaleidoscope- but none of that matter. She wasn't going to get involved with him, or with any man for that matter, there were just too many risks that came with a romantic life that she didn't have time for.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. To tolerate someone who reeked of mischievousness is one thing, it's another to actually _enjoy_ spending your time with them.

Yet, the bright smile he displayed made a warm feeling spread throughout her body and the only thought that came to her mind was: how much of shame it would be to kill that smile.

When Yuri and Tsukiyama arrived at her door, she was both mentally and physically drained to the point that all she thought about was falling onto her bed head first and instantly going to sleep.

Tsukiyama, however, looked like he could run a marathon and still have the energy to spare. Uhg, men get all the good genes… Yuri shook her head as she went to unlock her door.

"Ms. Miyoushi, tonight was utterly divine." He breathed, closing the gap between him and her backside, "would it be out of the question to request for a repeated night out, _mademoiselle?"_ Was he smelling her hair?!

Yuri didn't turn around immediately, she stayed cemented to the ground with her hand gripping the keys. All she had to do was turn them and go inside. She could lock the door and say good riddance…

"Though it saddens me that we fought more than anything, still I wish to try and redeem myself… I wanted to tell you about the restaurant that I myself own." His fingers ghosted the skin on her forearm, "perhaps another time?"

"Eh?"

Unprepared she turned around to see that he was closer than she realized and was taken aback by the proximity. She knew this was a line thrown out to hook her, and damn it, it worked. "You lie, Shuu Tsukiyama" but the look in her eyes were filled with intrigue. "You don't actually own a restaurant," did he…?

He chuckled "Oh, finally interested in my words now are we?" Placing another hand on the opposite side of her, now completely caging her in.

Yuri staggered, "n-no, of course not. I'm just calling your bluff."

"Tell you what, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

The innuendo wasn't lost on her and rather decided to answer a question with a question, "Mine? You've already seen the Seiren."

He laughed. "No, no. Not that, tell me, what's the secret behind your most treasured recipe? _The Midnight Special_ as you call it. I am quite fond of that dish, as you know." Tsukiyama enlightened her, though the look he had told her he was after some much more than a _recipe_.

"I've said this before to many customers and I'll say to you as well, it's a family secret." Forcing the point by enunciating the last bit slowly.

"Pity, as it were, so is mine. For you see, my restaurant is a very exclusive establishment and only by invitation are the location and entry given." Tsukiyama shrugged.

Oh, two can play at that game!

"Then I'm not interested. From what you say, it sounds more like a black market underground den than one of the culinary arts, I don't need to be involved with any shady businesses." Or shady men for that matter. She already had enough to worry about, she did just fine keeping herself in good favor a few of her wealthy customers assisted in creating a good alibi for her nightly activities

When she'd scavenged for ingredients. Murdered...

As hypocritical as it felt Yuri knew she was calling the kettle black if this place _was_ underground, but the last thing she needed was for even one person to suspect her of dark connections and then rumors would spread like wildfire.

"So I'm afraid, as tempting as that offer is, I'll have to decline."

Yuri watched for some kind of reaction, thinking he wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked for anger, frustration, perhaps even few choice words to throw at her but instead, he smiled even more. She didn't know how to take that reaction, should she be worried?

"Maybe one day you'll change your mind, because please believe me when I say this, I think only you will be able to fully appreciate it and all it's worth. But I understand that you do not quite trust me yet with such a- _precious_ family secret."

 _Oh- was he was mocking her?!_

Tsukiyama placed his hand on her door parallel fo her face and his lips were so close to hers that the skin brushed against them when he spoke, "but I aim to change that, _ma chérie."_

Yuri didn't know what was happening, it felt like the air had been sucked out of her and all she could think of was how much she had to subdue the burning to press her lips onto his. Her breathing became slightly heavier as her libido flared at the spicy cologne she had only picked up hints of earlier in the evening, and the piercing predatory look he gave her all but clouded her thoughts and blocked all reason from her mind with how enticing and erotic it made him appear.

 _I have to get out of here!_

The only part of her that managed to work against the hypnotic trance he cast on her was the hand that found the handle to her apartment door.

"But this isn't how I wish to end our evening…" Tsukiyama lifted Yuri's chin for the second time that evening, She understood his advancements to claim a kiss from her, but for the sake of fighting against him, she stepped away as his lips descended just to spite him. She got a strange feeling though that he preferred it that way.

Was it she who tried all along to distance herself from his attempts of charm with evasiveness that denied him what spurred him on this whole time?

But she knew deep down it was for the best because even as she looked back up into his eyes, something in her lurched to him and wanted to pull him against her, and she had to lock _that_ all away inside before it grew even more: _the yearning._ But his eyes _were_ beautiful...yet they felt so familiar.

In a last-ditch moment, her body apparently tried to save her as her hand clutched the nob to her apartment only to have dread creep spine.

The door was, of course, locked….

"And how did you plan to end it then? Not by welcoming yourself into my home, I would hope." She said stiffly.

There had seemed to be a slight twinge of disappointment as she saw his right eye twitch. _Good._

"N-No, of course not," It looked like he was suppressing a great deal of frustration. "A gentleman never intrudes or outstays his welcome, and I fear that I may have done just that."

"Indeed…" She wanted to say more, and normally there'd be no mercy for anyone she deemed to be beyond the realm of saving or worthy of her patience for someone this persistent, and _he_ was persistent, but somehow the thought, ' _B for effort'_ came to mind.

Had she really gotten this soft over the last few weeks? What was wrong with her?

Clearing her throat, she regrouped and regained her dignity by turning around to unlocked her door. The spell had been broken. _Good._ For her and perhaps even for him, because she really enjoyed the look of shock from the unexpected rejection of his unspoken request.

The threshold was visible now, and seemingly begging her to cross over into safety and still, she just stood there with her back to Tsukiyama, it was like he legs still hadn't received the message that the rest of her had. They were cemented to the ground and it was _so pitiful!_

"It was… nice, I suppose…" Yuri struggled to speak, he had drawn her to him and it disgusted her. So much so, that she'd be willing to destroy him for it, for making her steep this low. How could it have possibly happened of such a short amount of time and when did it even start?! _Tsukiyama…damn you!_

"Goodnight… _Shuu_ …"

"And you, _ma jolie chérie_."

Yuri escaped quickly shut the door behind her, letting out a long overdue breath that she'd been holding in and as she leaned back on her door, Yuri vaguely though she felt hand grace against her arm and touched the spot.

Yuri hated him, and she hated that she wanted to kiss him.

* * *

 **So there you have it, I hope this chapter was pleasing, I had so many ideas fighting me all at once and it was difficult to pin down the way I wanted this to go... I hope you forgive me for the obvious errors there might be in this chapter, I really do need a beta... (*cough, if anyone would be interested). lol**


	5. Under Your Spell

**_*Edit at the bottom!_**

Ch. 5 –– Under Your Spell

 _Come with me, my dear,_

 _let me show you how it feels_

 _Trade your light in for the dark, give me your heart_  
 _Just a little taste, it'll have me swept away_  
 _Follow you into the cold, just let go_

* * *

It was extraordinary uncommon to find Yuri in a state complexity, and yet there she was; lost in her confusion. For it only happened when a job went sideways––which was rare. But now, laying on her clean queen sized bed, she stared at the ceiling with a tightly knitted brow. How could one man turn everything around, just like that?

How was it that for the life of her, she couldn't forget their night together? It had been nothing special; the summer festival with Tsukiyama wasn't exactly a memorable time, well, perhaps in a way it was. She snickered. Yet, he still managed to turn a single moment beyond her imagination and leave her heart pounding with a deep ache that kept her wide awake.

She tried to remember why she hated him, but her thoughts exited and left for a completely different train. His eyes...

The ache would then return.

Deep amethysts… dark and vibrant. They were enchanting, boarded with darkness they were captivating and the most alluring thing she'd ever seen. They practically complimented the mysterious aura that followed him; even at the small street gathering earlier, it had been there too. It was almost enough for her to forgive him of his insistent flaunting that irritated her, but the madness inside her was already hungry for a taste of the small glimpse of what she saw inside.

But again, she asked herself, why did it matter?

And so, well into the midnight hour, her ceiling seemed to be the only thing interesting enough to keep her awake. In her mind, it was a projector screen replaying the scenes from earlier of the gaudy, aromatic man seducing her at her doorstep. And just nearly succeeding. Yuri closed her eyes and thought she could almost smell what it was that invaded her senses when he had been less than a foot from her. Like an overlapping film that was stuck, everything remained on that moment that refused to budge––was it the _madness_ inside her that was fixated on him then?

The madness, as she called it, was like a snake... coiling and uncoiling––raising its head only at the hint of morbid deviousness. A small tremor ran through her, vividly reminding her of who she was––or rather _what––_ she was… that its head had risen to taste the air the moment Tsukiyama cornered her and set off alarms that should have said enough as to why avoiding him was good advice.

If what she thought was correct, it never boded well to have too many psychos together in the same area.

Normally she'd suspect lust to be the usual culprit, but it didn't feel the same. Although not to say there hadn't been plenty of _that_ coursing through her veins, it was something more sinister that stirred between them than just desire.

But what was it, she thought; was he in the yakuza?

It was only when she killed that the snake awoke alert and eager. Wanting the taste of a fresh kill––with him, it felt the same. When the proximity between them turned to nothing, she felt an age-old shiver akin to the rush of peering down upon her first victim. The hairs on her neck stood up and her body tingled. But what did that really mean? She knew nothing about Tsukiyama, aside from the obvious anyway. Could he feel it from her as well? Was he able to sense how much death she was steeped in if, in fact, he was in a bad sort? Yuri couldn't imagine him having the faintest idea of how she was a horrible and horrific mass murderer. One who ate the people she killed–– _who ate her victims_.

If he did, right now instead of lounging around on her pillow top bed, she'd most likely be laying on a hard stained mattress or sitting on the cold floor behind bars waiting for her sentencing. Waiting if she'd get life in prison the death penalty.

And here she was, neither ghoul nor an acceptable human; but a monster. Something neither of the two could understand, and she didn't belong with any of them.

She was alone.

It's always been that way though, she couldn't say it was disappointing or unexpected. Yuri knew better than that. She let out a breath that was heavy and loud. Her thoughts were getting depressed again, and if she let them go unchecked, she'd be cleaning out the fridge again looking for the ice cream.

And that didn't need to be happening any time tonight.

Yuri rolled over into her pillow and thought about just suffocating herself, it felt easier to do than to deal with all this. No. She thought, what did she just say... "no ice cream tonight."

But what would she do now? Pretend he didn't exist every time he walked into her doors, asking for the same thing, night after night, like none of it mattered? Like her life hadn't already been altered in some way… because that certainly wasn't true.

Could she forget him, was she even capable of that? After what seemed like the ripples he created in just a short few weeks that altered the pattern in her comparably complicated life? Just as in the Butterfly Effect theory, had things already been set into a motion that she wouldn't be able to stop?

Yuri groaned into her pillow once more and wished sleep would take her, and be done with it. 1 pm… it was that late? Wanting her mind to stop, she wondered if a sleeping aid would help. Nothing more could be done about this… _mess_ she found herself in, and she was exhausted from, well, everything! From the day, from _him_ , with herself––she was just _so_ tired…

But as she lifted her head from her plush pillow, her eyes saw the card, that for the life of her, couldn't figure how it traveled from the kitchen bar counter to the nightstand beside her. What was this? Was the universe delighted by her suffering and just goated her with more ways to rub salt on to the wound? Yuri gritted her teeth and snatched the card up and threw it into the waste bin beside it with unnecessary force. It didn't have the satisfactory crunching or shattering sound that a phone hitting the ground would make, _it was only paper._

Nothing threatening. Nothing worth anything… so why feel so vehemently destructive against _it_?

Because she could––that's why. She didn't need to justify hating inanimate objects associated with _him_. Yuri didn't feel it was petty, nor did she feel the need to belittle herself by saying it was; she had every right to feel exactly how she did. So, instead, she berated him, all the while kicking the poor waste bin. "Stupid, little, annoying…" she growled, "man!"

Still… she couldn't bring herself to just rip up the number.

"How pathetic am I, that even that makes me feel like I want it around." The chef grumbled, turning her heel though she looked at the time. 1:30 pm, too late to take the rail train since the stopped running thirty minutes ago, Yuri dared not hunt on her own grounds. Not when her apartment was within distance.

"Well, the Yamanote line is long gone..." She clicked her tongue in thought.

The Yamanote line, the easiest JR rail train in Tokyo. It hit all the major areas in the cities but after 1 am though, they stopped; and Yuri had no desire to walk to Shibuya or another populated district––but she didn't want to stay here, either. She made it a rule to never hunt within the same town as her apartment, but the itch to go somewhere only grew the more she sat there. Finally mustering the strength, she trudged to her closet and literally grab at anything that looked like it was knitted and a coat. She was half surprised that despite dressing in the dark, she didn't actually look like a mess; she looked homely.

Once she locked up and headed down the road the wind had picked up and was slightly chilly. It felt nice to her. The cool night was refreshing and made it easier to breathe, she knew that at this time of night, bars were opening up and very few wanderers, perhaps it'd be only her who walked aimlessly tonight? Lost and with only her shadows to chase her, where no one would care or know her. There'd be nothing to keep her demons at bay, all of those and her sins awaited for her at the very bitter end.

That's what she had wanted that night, she thought. The end. A final stop to the hauntings of the boundless darkness that swelled up inside and threatened to choke her in her weakness. That's why she had begged for it that night, for that ghoul to stop it all. If it meant her death was gruesome, then so be it––just as long as it all stopped.

And now, because an unknown reason that she'll never know, she was alive––walking the same dark streets again, trying to escape herself.

Yuri had wandered aimlessly whilst her eyes kept glued to the ground, watching her grey flats move in front of the other, letting them decide on her destination. It must have been an hour or two before she finally had the thought to look up, realizing she had no idea where she was made the reality of the fact that she felt just lost on the outside as she did inside. Oh well... the situation felt fitting, it wasn't like she had any direction in her life; Yuri got what she thought she wanted… and it's proven her so wrong.

What else is there in life outside of ambition? And once you've achieved it, was there anything left?

Yuri resisted the urge to scream out into the void, she hated that she wanted more––wanted something _normal_ , a family, a lover… she wanted what shecouldn't have. She knew it was impossible, and yet she _still_ wanted it! Not for a freak––not for her. Only the tease, a flirt, a one night stand... but that's all. Never love.

And that made her cry.

Quickly turning into a dark alley to shield her bitter tears from any unexpected bypassers, she tucked herself away behind a vending machine where she unleashed it all. It had been months since her last breakdown, it occurred to her and it made her sobs louder. She was so broken and she couldn't be fixed or saved.

"Well, if it's all that bad, maybe I could help you."

A voice, both sinister and gravelly, made Yuri stiffen and shot her head up from her arms and saw a sickly middle-aged man––no, a _ghoul._ His Kakugan were bright and looked her over as if she was the next prime rib.

"I'm lucky I got here first, your wailing is like a homing beacon. I'm sure ghouls within a mile radius can hear you." The ghoul laughed, inching closer as he talked. "So let's make this quick shall we? I really don't want to have to fight a horde off just for dinner. That would just piss me off."

Yuri felt like her heart beats went in slow-motion and time had stretched. What would be the reason for fighting him? She had just cried her eyes out over a life she could never have, so wouldn't ending it be better than fighting that inevitable fate? This one seemed much easier to accept…

"Okay."

"H-Huh?" The ghoul stuttered, did he hear what he thought he heard? Did she just agree to be eaten?!

"I said: okay. Did the ghoul in you rob you of your hearing too? God knows your appetite is something to be desired; a pathetic girl in despair would have been my last choice, in my opinion." Yuri said in a monotonous tone and shrugged. Making light of the situation seemed to be a special skill set of hers.

The sicking cackle came back again and Yuri felt like she wanted to throw up, "what would you know? You're a human! You don't have to feed as we do––like demons in the night, all you humans think like that, how privileged you are to live so comfortably…" he sneered and spat at her feet; Yuri looked at it idly, widely disinterested at the churlish man.

Hah, she felt the irony arise in her, literally the inane laughter was empowering and made her senses numb at how truly bitter she felt.

"Well, your partially right, I am human." She said once she took a deep breath, letting it rush back out in a loud sigh. She ran her hand through her hair giggling a little more, "but I'm in the same boat as you, friend, honestly I'm surprised I haven't been caught yet." Who cares anymore, none of it suddenly mattered… she would finally die tonight, by some odd revelation it occurred to her. Why she even bothered with self-preservation before; if she was caught by the police or the Doves, it'd be as good as dead. If caught by a ghoul––death.

The ghoul took exception to her attitude and apparently didn't like how belittling it felt to be laughed at, so, picking her up by her clothing he slammed her into the wall behind her. "Listen here, B-"

"My, my, being so barbaric with a woman... how boorish."

Yuri, as well as the ghoul, immediately turned to towards the voice to see none other than her stylish clown strolling in on her would-be murder scene. Shuu Tsukiyama stood there, grinning from ear to ear, seemingly unafraid and mocking her attacker!

"S-Shuu, what are you doing––get out of here!"

But instead, a blissful gasp escaped his lips with a hand over his heart. "My dear, I believe that is the first time you've called me by my first name!" He chuckled, "I'd love to hear it again from you, but in a more pleasurable setting of course..."

Is he being serious right now?! "Tsukiyama! Shut up and- _Ahg!_ "

Hearing a growl she looked back at the ghoul just before he threw her into a row of trash cans and hit her head on the vending machine beside them. Pain surged through her body, her neck felt like it had whiplash and her head was in searing pain. She could barely open her eyes, let alone move.

"So, are you begging to be dinner too?"

" _Pourquoi?_ _None,_ I don't believe so, not I... though it is infuriating to know that you made Ms. Miyoushi do so."

She could hear the footsteps walking further from her and towards Tsukiyama, she couldn't believe how easily she was out of commission. His strength was far greater than a normal man's even still, she tried to move her head to see what was going on but her vision blurry and all she could make out as that cocky smile on Tsukiyama's face. Bewildered her last thoughts were: why didn't he look unafraid, and why didn't he flee?

The realization hit Yuri as knew she was blacking out; she worried for the idiot...

* * *

When Tsukiyama saw Yuri on the ground and out cold, a sense of relief washed over him. He knew he had to step in to prevent his prey from falling victim to another but it had been only a half baked plan, he didn't exactly know what he could do without revealing his true nature to her so soon. And he'd rather not expose himself so prematurely if he could help it.

Besides, she was his; he would decide her fate, not this disgusting rat.

So when he saw that his façade was no longer at risk, there was nothing left to hold him back. He was sure the ghoul had already picked up on his scent by now with how his face morphed from a cocky smirk to an aggravated glare.

"Hah! I didn't do shit. She's the one looking like she wanted an easy out anyway." The ghoul puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders, "but I can see now, you're just swooping down to steal her" he snarled. His kagane morphed out of his back and into multiple spiral tails with razor edges gearing up to attack. "That ain't gonna happen!"

How cute. Tsukiyama licked his lips as his own kagane curled around his right arm and his eyes turned.

"A Rinkaku, eh? and such low class at that, what a pity..." His kagane began to spin like a drill, "so brittle compared to mine. I guess I'll just have to break them off!"

Shuu wasted no time as he darted forward with such speed that the ghoul was unprepared and staggered backward, giving him a clear opening to attack his torso and shredding his abdomen. Being a koukaku, his weapon was sturdier and was built with heavier mass, it was made for excellent defense and powerhouse for breaking through other's attacks, but at a cost. Most of his kind normally were weighted down due to the heaviness of the gifts that came with being a Koukaku, but not Shuu, he moved with ease as if the weight was nothing more than a feather which gave him a higher advantage than any normal ghoul of his caliber. "I'll break them like glass!"

Within moments the man was on the ground bloodied and broken. He never even had the chance to take a swing at Tsukiyama and he couldn't understand it. The ghoul cowered, up against the alley wall with nowhere to escape.

"Wha- who are you!?"

Tsukiyama smiled while approaching the man, and before he stabbed him in the heart and relishing in the gruesome gurgle he made as the blood splattered, he answered him.

"A well-invested gourmet."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Really, I can't tell you all how much it means to me that you are so invested in this story and Yuri's character as she is revealed more and more. I personally really love her and I'm so anxious to have these two start their journey together, but I'm trying to keep my anxousness at bay and keep this story going the way I feel fits their pace and character. lol (Although I feel Tsukiyama is on my side on that first point. Haha) I honestly didn't know how I was going to end this chapter, I wanted it to go longer, but the more that I wrote the more it felt like it just didn't fit in this chapter. And so, event though I know you all have been waiting for so long for the update, I appologies it being so short.**

 **Also I did start a new job recently and it's been taking ma lot of my time and when I'm not working I'm so worn out and dead, I literally come home and fall on my bed in dead exhaustion seeing as it's such a physical job... unfortunatly it pays well. lol And on top of it all, there's a possibility I might have to get surgery on my foot soon. So I've had so much hitting me all at once it's been really hard to do the things I love; but rest assured I'm still thinking of this story night and day and I won't stop working on it! :)**

 **P.S. I am still looking for an editor should anyone be interested! :D**

 **Now for some comment responses!**

 **King0fP0wers: Actually, very good question! Teaser: a fair amount of Mirumo and Yuri interaction!**

 **Iram0123: Seriously, thank you, I love Yuri so much. I love how she uses everything she has to protect her way of life, even if that means living a life of solitude. Which was what this chapter was all about, even if it was a bit broody. I hope you dont mind the ominous setting, I felt like it bordered slightly OOC for her, but I really wanted to portray that there was still some basic human desire in her that still connected her to the rest of the human race. :)**

 **Grievousorvenom: Omg! Thank you so much for thinking so! 3 x3**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE TO R &R, seriously, I love hearing feedback from you all and it keeps my desire to write for this story!**


	6. Evil Isn't Born

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 - Bartering_

Yuri was a happy child, she had many friends with even fewer enemies or bullies. A very fortunate girl indeed; with a mother and father that loved her and wanted for little. But despite all of the advantages of life, she was loving and humble. Yuri never did what she wasn't supposed to, always listened to parents and authority. So it was a shock that at a young age Yuri learned that the good and innocent are never really fortunate.

The classroom was bright and filled with memories, there were projects stuck all over the walls and it always made Yuri happy to look at them. She was good at school and very intelligent for her age, but today all she could think of was one thing. Her birthday. She even wore her new yellow hairpins that pulled her hair back into a long ponytail, they shined in all their yellow and lime green plastic glory. Yuri was sitting at a desk packing her bag with books and homework after the bell chimed when her teacher walked over smiling.

"Today's your big day, right Miyoshi-chan? Well, happy birthday!"

Her face lit up with wide eyes and a cheesy grin, much like a child's smile should be; nothing was more magical than joyful innocence. She thanked her teacher before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulders and bounded out the classroom door. Yuri heard "no running" shouted from behind, but she paid it no heed.

It was her birthday, she was exempt from the rules––for today, anyway.

 _'I marked my calendar weeks ago, and at home mama and papa will have the biggest cake and hugs waiting for me!'_ All her thoughts circled around repeating themselves over and over that she practically vibrated with exuberance and found it hard to contain it all.

She was eight today!

All her friends congratulated her by giving her pretty hairpins and a myriad of colored bracelets that matched their own. It was all so special, and she loved her gifts. It was barely dusk by the time she made it to her front gate when she knew her parents would be home to surprise her even more.

Nothing could ruin today, her parents said they had so many plans for her once she returned from school and Yuri couldn't wait to spend it with them. She loved them so much, she honestly didn't care if they got her anything, but they told her that was why they loved showering her with so many things. They joked she was spoiled rotten, but she tried not to let that be true.

Yuri didn't even remember the walk home and found herself at the front of the gate to her little two-story home before she knew it. It was all normal, and just like all the other cookie-cutter houses that surrounded it and she liked it like that; but this was hers and therefore, it was special. Her little eight-year-old giddiness was exploding and that caused her to charge toward the front door and bursting through.

Yelling loud as her lungs would allow, she made her presence known.

 _"Tadaima!"_

However, no one answered. It was oddly silent, and her voice reverberated off the walls like she was the only soul that resided there. Was no one home? She called out again just as before but still, no one came to her or responded. At first, she was worried then, disappointed; but suddenly it occurred to her that they were hiding, maybe it was a surprise birthday party!

So off she went–– taking off her shoes and throwing her book bag to the ground Yuri began to search the house. Moving from room to room, she continued to look but found nothing after scouring the main floor. Yuri then took to the second floor to look up there, but when her feet nearly stepped on broken glass from a fallen picture frame, little alarms started to go off inside her head. Small blood drops were leading towards the door just down the hall. That too had smeared red stains on the handle and entry frame. She knew something was terribly wrong. Not even her naive mind could ignore the clear signs and dread racked her body as chilling laughter came from behind it, along with other undistinguishable sounds.

"M-mama..." She tried to call out, but it was no louder than a broken whisper and she felt terrified for saying that much.

She saw shadows moving within the cracks of the ajared door. She stood still as a statue in the hallway––she wanted to go in she wanted to _know––_ but her hand refused to move an inch closer, she was petrified with fear.

Clenching her eyes tightly, what if it was a ghoul...

That was the last thought she had when she stepped backward, finally realizing she wasn't safe. Her home wasn't safe. She'd go the police, they'd know what to do... that's what her mother told her: if she was scared or in danger––find the police.

But as she carelessly stepped back, she hit that one squeaky floorboard and the noise inside the other room stopped and it became nerve-wracking quiet.

Then, a sickly haunting voice called out.

"Oh~? Do I have a visitor?"

The sharp bristle of fear spiked and she felt as if she was electrocuted from the sudden realization of being discovered and it stopped her heart. Yuri heard the footsteps nearing the other side of the door and before it could open, she bolted back down the hall towards the stairs as fast as she could. But just as her left foot made it to the first step, she was snatched up by her clothing and dangled in the air by a long talon extending out of the monstrous ghoul who grinned at her with blood stained lips and clothing. She had never seen one before, had never witnessed blood like this before. Through her tears that fell from her eyes, she knew it was her parent's blood that was splattered everywhere and knew hers would be a part of the same bloodstain mosaic.

"Ahh~! A snack has made its way to me!"

"Please... D-don't..." she cried more, speaking through her sobs.

The monster howled a hysterical laugh, "you humans are a riot! You think pathetic pleas can change the inevitable?!" The hackling of her laughter echoed off the walls, this time causing Yuri to hunch forward with more tears flowing.

"How old are you, child?"

"...Eight. It's my birthday..."

Her blood stain smile got a bit bigger, "Well happy birthday! You know... maybe I won't eat you."

With a tear-stained face, she looked at her in unbelieving, "what?"

"How would you like to be my pet? A project maybe?" She giggled, "I could teach you how to be strong."

"W-why...?"

"I don't know, maybe cause it'd fun. Don't you think so?"

* * *

Yuri awoke with a jolt and gasping for air. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she looked frantically around and instead of the blood-splattered walls, they were clean and white. The horror scene fled from reality and saw that it was just a dream; or rather a memory... a memory she thought was long buried away.

Yuri fell backward heavily and turned into her pillow, breathing into it to calm her erratic heart and fried nerves. What the hell was that?! Where did that even come from? Yuri never wanted to remember that day for as long as she lived. Was it the ghoul attack from last night that triggered it? No... that didn't make sense either, that wasn't her first time. She was closer to death when she first arrived back in Japan nearly four months ago, back in that dark alley.

Then she was spared. Again. "Wait-" She stood up in bed again. "Again... how did I get home?" She remembered being attacked last night and blacking out after being thrown into the vending machine, but that was it. She looked down and saw she wore the same clothes as yesterday, although a little worse for wear. The sweater she wore was no longer on her person but she still wore the long sleeve shirt and legwarmers she had on the night before.

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

Yuri turned to find an immaculate and at-home Tsukiyama, strolling over to her with a cup of coffee and placing it on her bedside table. Her confused expression apparently fueled his arrogant smile even further because it only grew bigger. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!"

"Ah well, it does not take a brilliant detective to find one's keys in their pocket." Tsukiyama patronized, taking the cup once more and presenting it in her hands. "Go on, I just made it. It'll do you some good."

She took it dumbly like he commanded her body to move according to his whims. "How generous of you..." she said in a monotone voice. Her eyes barred nothing, clearing sending the message that he was untrustworthy.

He was a snake, she reminded herself, and she'd not let herself become ensnared. Took a cautious sip, and keeping the fact that the taste alone sent her to heaven hidden. Yuri cleared her throat and looked at him pointedly before starting her slew of questions. "How did you exactly escape a ghoul, and with me no less?! It seems highly suspicious that you appear to be in no physical harm while I was thrown into a machine; you no doubt would have had a difficult getaway with me in tow." Yuri began interrogating him after having proper time to fully assess the odds of them escaping such an encounter.

In all honesty, she shouldn't have been surprised when he simply laughed her off as if she just told the world's greatest joke. That seems to be his thing: being insufferably annoying. "Oh, my love, you simply have the graces of luck and the universe to thank for that." He said, in an elaborate voice.

Wha- "What in the world are you talking about?" Why can't this man make any sense?!

"Why, just as I knew you and me to be done for, lo-and-behold, a proud and brave Investigator valiantly appeared and dispatched the ghoul in swift fashion––thus, saving the day! I quickly made way to your side and left the matter in his very capable hands and escaped with our lives." Letting his long-winded tale sink in for effect, his sly smile never fading "You're are very welcome, _mademoiselle_!"

"I didn't ask to be saved," she snapped. "In fact, I told you to run."

Tsukiyama clicked his tongue, annoyed and maybe perplexed. "What seems to be your fascination with dying?"

"Excuse me?"

Looking as though he let slip a secret he hadn't meant to, Tsukiyama quickly backpedaled, even further confusing her. "Ah, just that- oh, for a person like yourself to willingly become a midnight snack for the sake of someone like me; well, either our date truly did leave a bigger impact than I thought or you have a deathwish." Tsukiyama shrugged, in a very American-like style.

"You say that as if I had a choice in the matter? I was hardly in a position to save you or myself. Telling an idiot to save himself was the most logical thing to say." She huffed, "you act like it was from the graces of my heart."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not!"

A quick hand over his heart, as if shot fatally just as he did at her restaurant the first time they spoke, "yet another cruel blow!"

"...You're an idiot..."

"But an irresistible idiot, _non_?" His grin showed his perfect white teeth, and she really hated that he had an attractive smile.

"No."

The deadpan response left Tsukiyama a little more perturbed than his joking manner led to believe. So much so, that he began to see Yuri as the pinnacle, the conquest of only the strongest: Mount Everest!

Yuri took another sip out of the delicious coffee and mumbled something barely audible, she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, or even that she wanted him to but it lifted his sour expression and she knew that he had.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Miyoushi."

She lifted the mug up once more in an attempt to cover her face. The last thing she needed was to show her shameful blushing. Once she reclaimed her composure, Yuri placed the empty cup on the table beside the bed and decided remaining in bed any longer would make a lazy woman of her.

"Don't you think that unwise, Ms. Miyoushi, getting up after your scuffle from last night?" He asked as he moved to stop her, but she was already trying to stand up and saw she had bandages covering her shoulder when her shirt slipped down her arm.

"My shoulder... did you do this?" She pushed the shirt down further, examining it by poking and prodding; she hissed, yep definitely a nice bruise underneath that. "I never asked for your help... why do you keep showing up, where you're not wanted?" Yuri spoke, but her words all but lost their bite.

Tsukiyama looked as if he was debating his words and his eyes went from her wound to her eyes, and then wandered elsewhere. "Must I be told to help a damsel looking for death?"

"I am not a damsel!"

"but you _were_ looking for death?"

"I think you should leave!"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and huffed loudly while looking up, most likely praying for divine patience, "fine. But first I think I deserve my reward." He said, cocking his head sideways.

Yuri looked up at him ghastly, "excuse me?! As I just said, I never asked nor wanted your disruption into my life, and therefore owe you nothing, now leave!" She shouted back, pushing against his lean (but surprisingly strong) body.

"Very well, a barter then––a kiss for my absences," he smirked.

She simply crossed her arms and glared back, "I don't negotiate with terrorists."

Now that one did have him erupting with laughter. "My, a terrorist am I?! What interesting pet names you have for me, may I bestow mine upon you then?" He asked, knowing his cheekiness only made her all the more furious.

"It's not a-"

"I call you my beautiful 'Moon-Eyes', although I'm always up for suggestions if you have any." He tipped her chin up, so her eyes, blazing like molten silver, were made to challenge his own coy, mischievous ones. "I think it's quite fitting, however."

"Stop it! I don't care what you call me, you are nothing to me, and I will never be anything to you. I want you to leave!" Her words came out in a flurry and her mind became white noise as she spewed out all of her frustrations at a mile a minute. "Why do you care about me? Who am I to have an a-a ritzy, rich guy following my every move and stalking my restaurant and acting like I'm the next big thing?!"

She continued heatedly, seeing him watch her patiently with a raised brow, only spurred her on. "You think I'm so easy that I'd hang at every word you spoke and trip over myself just to breathe the same air as you?" Scoffing she shook her head with tongue in cheek while looking away, trying to think of more ways to roast the arrogant man. "You're like all the rest, thinking you can––"

" _Mon Dieu..._ " Tsukiyama rolled his eyes before massaging his temples. "Honestly _Mademoiselle_ , if I didn't–" He stopped himself and took a moment to regain his composure before flashing his best smile, the 'ol lady killer. "If I didn't find you absolutely irresistible in every way."

There was a beat, a minute of complete silence as the two of them kept their eyes locked onto one another. They had visited this silence before and it was familiar to her, but then Yuri without warning erupted into hysterical laughter. "Wow..." She gasped out, "that's just..." again another fit overtook her. "Do you practice that on yourself in the mirror?" She asked as she slapped her leg, still trying to get a breath in. Tsukiyama stood there looking as if he'd been smacked. "Please don't tell me that's worked before!?"

Gaping like a fish out of water, Tsukiyama stood there being openly mocked and ridiculed over something he didn't think was _that_ funny. "Wha- how-... how _dare_ you!" He puffed out his chest looking around wildly.

Yuri was finally able to give her giggle fits a rest and gave Tsukiyama an amused look, "you really are a pompous peacock." She commented, as his scowl only worsened, "with its feathers all ruffled." Humor laced heavily in her voice that she was sure to take her over once more but managed to wrestle it down. "You really are a bit too much."

Looking away, He stuffed his hands in his pockets harshly due to his wounded pride with a huff but unable to keep his gaze from wandering to her smiling face lifted his own spirits.

"Well... perhaps I can swallow my honor for the sake of my lady's smile..." Now that did ignite a true smile, it was smaller, but Tsukiyama liked this one far more. Deciding that his time had come to an end, he checked his watch and knew he had to be off; he knew he had far extended his welcome and he knew when to pull back. "And sadly, I must bid you adieu. I have a few prior engagements I must attend to... but," he took one step closer "I pray you will not be a stranger, hmm?" That cocky smile never vanishing as he walked away and headed to the door.

"What about the kiss?" Yuri called out, his hand already on the handle when he turned back to her. She thought that was part of the deal, not that she was baiting him or anything...

"I'll take a raincheck," and then he was gone. The banter that had just filled the room quickly evaporated and was swallowed up by white walls leaving her in utter silence yet again. It was such a stark difference she realized, and she felt herself beginning to wish he'd come back.

"Yea, raincheck..." Yuri mumbled. She walked over to the other side of her bed to find her trash can and saw the crisp white card still sitting inside. She battled with herself longer than she'd like to admit but eventually she reached for it but still continued to stare at it. "What would be the harm, right?" She clicked her tongue, "I'll just... add it to my contacts..."

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's been a while. I recently had surgery on my foot so it left a lot of time to finally finish this chapter. Haha, well I actually really liked this one even though I had restarted the beginning about 3 times almost... but it was worth coming to this version of it. I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to be, but when I saw in the comments about Yuri's origin story, I figured that would make a good next chapter, so thanks #VampireSiren for the comment! It helped!**

 **I hoped you all liked it and please, continue to R &R! It does really help and it keeps these chapters coming! **


End file.
